Skies of Change
by Onasi
Summary: With the world of Arcadia slipping into chaos, can the legendary blue rogue Vyse step forth as a hero once more, while he wrestles with his feeling inside? I would really appreciate any reviews.
1. Skies of change

This is my first serious fanfic, and I'd appreciate any reviews. Criticism is okay as long as it is constructive. If you read, please drop a word or two; I would really be grateful for it.

Sitting in lonely skies, Crescent Isle bathed in the oblique shine of the red moon as the people within its cradle awoke from the night.

Out of its inhabitants, the one legend stepped out of his quarters, and took joy in his surroundings. With light steps, he entered the cantina.

"Vyse!" His red haired companion was both excited and sarcastic with her exclamation. "We have a voyage for Nasrad today scheduled to leave in 15 minutes. I knew you were lazy, but you're the captain! You should be waking us up!"

Vyse chuckled a bit. He'd overslept again. Never the less, it had felt good to laugh once more.. It had been roughly a year since the defeat of Ramirez, and he had been oddly affected by it. He had been spending much more time alone; finding a way of contemplating his thoughts which ran rampant throughout his head. All the blood shed he had seen. All the lives foolishly lost. Although his crew thought of him as almost invincible, Vyse knew the truth. He had feelings of regret and sorrow. He wished, somehow, he could have convinced Ramirez and Galician to turn away from their dark paths. He had to come to terms with these emotions, and he knew that maybe someday he'll be able to finally put his sorrows and regrets to rest.

Those thoughts were unimportant now. Vyse quickly wolfed down a quick breakfast of eggs and coffee. Upon a distant call from the docking bay, Vyse quickly reacted.

"Coming!" Vyse responded, as he stuffed a small bottle of loqua and a small sandwich in his coat. He ran down to the bay, his crew already at their positions.

"Okay, people, start up the engines. This is just a routine supply trip, nothing special."

Vyse was very impressed with the way the Dawn had been constructed. Based on the blueprints of the Albatross, the Dawn had an engine that could outrun any naval cruiser, with almost double the firepower. It had Vyse's flag, but Fina and Aika collaborated on the body work. It truly was a joy to ride.

After all minor inspections were complete, Vyse went up to the bridge, Fina and Aika both waiting for him.

"Vyse, all systems are go," Fina informed Vyse, "and we are waiting for your command."

Vyse sure was surprised at Fina's attitude. It seemed like just yesterday when she didn't know what "buy" meant, but thanks to him and Aika, she'd transformed into quite the pirate, not to mention the change of wardrobe (which Vyse particularly liked)

As the gates opened, the Dawn shot out into the open blue skies.

"Captain," Aika started, "Visibility is great. Wind is traveling at around 15 Kph going southwest, with about a temperature of around 70. Perfect day for sailing."

Vyse couldn't help but agree. With the improvements made to the Dawns' engine, a trip to Nasrad took hardly anytime at all. And with the wind at his back, he would only get there faster.

In the open skies, Vyse was truly in his glory. Whenever he sailed, he remembered off all his former battles, discoveries and exploits that he had achieved in the open blue. Escaping from the Valuan fortress, piercing the dark rift, sailing around the world itself; it all seemes to come rushing back whenever his hand grasped the helm.

"Nasrad within sight Captain, slowing engines power to 50. Preparing for docking."

"You can take the wheel from here Aika." Vyse said to her, "I'm going to go out on the deck for a bit.

Vyse went outside, taking out the sandwich and loqua he had pocketed earlier. His gunners were on the deck already, trying to keep up with the maintenance needed to keep the cannons working smoothly. If the cannons are not kept up to spec, they could explode during battle, making defeat imminent.

To his surprise however, Fina was also out there, leaning over the edge. She, like Vyse, was greatly affected by the confrontation with Ramirez. She had seen, her once best friend, killed, at her and her comrade's hands. Vyse remembered how much she cried in the weeks after, often coming to him for comfort. She would eventually get over it, but like Vyse, needed some time alone.

"Hey Fina" Vyse said in a very low voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I suppose" She replied calmly, "I just feel something wrong. Like a great evil or change is about to happen. I'm not sure why, but I think we should be on our toes right now. Something isn't right."

"I'm sure it's nothing Fina." Vyse said confidently, "Come on, let's go into Nasrad. I'll buy you something pretty, If you want."

Fina just smiled back, and walked off the ship, with Vyse's arm around her.

It had been a while since the fall of Nasrad, and things had not changed much. With the Nasultan killed, the government had fallen into crumbles. Those who served him and survived the atrocity took what riches still remained and hoarded it for themselves, leaving the poor to remain in the decaying remnants of the Nasrad of old. Luckily for them, Prince Enrique had sent some relief funds to help rebuild the city, but there was much work that needed to be done.

"Man, you'd think that they'd try to fix this place up a bit." Aika remarked, while looking over the filth and rubble that still laid near the docks. "I wouldn't be surprised if the people here do so about it."

Quick to change the subject, Vyse butted in. "Hey, who wants to go get a drink? I'm sure the tavern here is still open."

"Fine," Aika said, always up for little fun, "we'll relax for a bit, and then we'll get our supplies. Not like we're in any hurry on anything."

As they walked through the central of the city, Valuan relief teams worked to erect what was once Osman's loans shop. As they toiled over what remained, droves of people seemed to be flocking to the central courtyard. The group seemed to get caught up in the commotion, as they were nearly trampled by the stampede.

"What's going on?" Vyse asked, with an obviously confused complexion upon his face as he looked around him, trying to dodge the people trying to run through him.

"I say we see what's going on." Aika suggested, trying to make sense of the situation. "The bar can wait for now, and I'm way to curious to just ignore this."

"Listen to me people! The times of our oppression ends now! We must rise up against this tyranny, before it crushes us forever!" The voice was coming from a man, standing on a wooden box, surrounded by a crowd of Nasr citizens. The crowd cheered wildly, as the man continued to speak.

"The world is still living in darkness, and I plan to bring back the light!"

At that moment, a jolt of fear ran through Fina's body. Her countenance was in a sheer state of shock, as she trembled mildly.

"Th..Th...The evil. I...I feel it. That power, that wind of change. It's just like on the Dawn, but it's even stronger." Fina said to herself, as the myriad thoughts ran through her mind.

"You okay Fina?" Aika said with a worried and puzzled look on her face. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Oh, it's nothing Aika. Thanks for your concern." Fina said, now with a worried look on her face.

"Come on guys," Vyse stated, clearly irritated "Let's get out of here. I don't want to listen to this nut anymore."

The gang finally reached the local cantina, which seemed to be back on its feet. Vyse had been a regular patron here ever since the fall of Soltis. As they entered the pub, they saw a familiar sight. Gilder, standing near the bar, leaning over near a Nasr hottie, obviously trying to work his undeniable charms.

"Hey, if you want, you can touch my Gilder's special." Gilder said, with a confident look on his face, "But be careful, if it gets to excited, it might just go off in your hair."

The woman, clearly disgusted, slapped him and went off.

"Ah, no biggie, I'll just find some other... Wait a tick, Vyse? Is that you? Aika, and Fina too! Wow, you're just as hot as ever! Nice outfit to, Fina."

"It's nice to see you to Gilder" Aika said with a wink and a smile.

"Good to see you Gilder" Vyse commented, while reaching out for a handshake. "How's life treating you?"

"Not bad, not bad," Gilder responded, taking a sip from his Relik loqua, "Hey, why don't we just sit down and get a table? We could use the time to catch up a bit."

"Sounds great Gilder!" Aika stated enthusiastically "There's an open table in the corner, let's take it!

The group quickly sat down, and waited for their server. The atmosphere was exquisite, with beautiful paintings and wonderful music flowing through the air. Their waitress came quickly and took their orders. Vyse ordered kabal and sunfish skewers, Aika the koketa and guapa pizza, Gilder the hamachoa and rice medley, and Fina ordered the sizzling sardis fajitas.

"So," Gilder started, his mouth stuffed with food, "what brings you to Nasrad? This is a dangerous place to be you know."

Dangerous?" Aika said, curiously, "How so?"

"I trust you heard the man speaking in the central courtyard, yes?" Gilder began, at long last taking a break from his ravenous gorging. "His name is Anakin Vera, who used to be a high ranking official in the Nasrean navy. He was ejected from the navy, for they feared he might become to powerful. He's mad at the way the government has handled the situation since the attack, and he's determined to bring about change. His purpose seems noble enough, but I don't trust him a bit. I think he's violently dangerous, and that he's doing this for other reasons."

"I sense something wrong with him to Gilder," Fina commented, after taking another bite of her Sardis fajitas. Aika was listening intently, oblivious to Vyse's continued reaches for her food. "Unfortunately, we are not in the position to do anything. He seems to be gathering widespread support, and we have no proof he's done anything wrong!"

"Come on guys!" Aika said spontaneously "Let's not talk about such serious business! Come on, relax, drink up, and live a little!"

The group were quick the join the cause, and after a loud toast, faded into a sea of friendly banter and spirits. They devoured their meals, guzzled their drinks, and before long were leaving the tavern in the best of moods.

"Wow that was good!" Vyse proclaimed contently, "And Aika, that pizza you got was amazing!"

"Yeah, I know, it wa... wait a second, how do you know how they tasted? I didn't give you any? Aika responded, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I, umm.." Vyse was abruptly interrupted by a slap across the face.

"Heh. I probably deserved that." Vyse thought to himself, as his handed tried to nurse the minor injury.

After a few stops throughout the town, the group had already picked up all their supplies, and was on their way back to the docks. As they walked towards their ship, Vyse leaned over near Fina's ear.

"Hey, I did say I'd buy you something pretty, right?" Vyse whispered to her. Fina's eyes immediately lit up, and Vyse and Fina broke away from Aika and Gilder when they weren't looking.

As they ran off to the bazaar, they noticed its great contrast to its surroundings. Many of the remaining merchant's banded together, sharing their profits in order to rebuild the once central hub of their formerly spectacular capital. The results were obvious, and it's new earned beauty undeniable.

They walked along the strip, ooooing and aaaing at the quaint stalls that they passed. As Vyse was walking, however, he couldn't help but notice something strange.

"Hey Fina," Vyse spoke out, as his eyes glared over the Bazaar, "I know its sunset and all, but aren't their usually more people here? We're like the only ones here."

"Heh, heh, Vyse the Legend, with his girlfriend, how convenient."

Vyse and Fina heard the voice coming from the shadows behind them. A group of desperate looking thugs skulked out of the shadows, holding small knives and daggers.

"HA!" Vyse yelled, holding his gut, "You guys try anything, and we'll bury you here!"

As they stalked closer, Vyse, with a sly smirk across his face, drew his cutlasses, which shined in what little sun light remained. "So, who's first?"

As the first of the thugs lunged at him, Vyse's cutlass went to work. The first two attacked from behind, but were quickly on the ground in a world of pain.

The ones who hadn't fallen by Vyse's blade had been over powered by Fina's magic. Before long all but one lay beaten around them, painting the area with blood stains, and littering the ground with their bodies. The leader of the pack, blood dripping from his face, cowered towards the corner, weak and defenseless.

"You, you, animal!" the thug cried out, trembling with fear and cowardice. "You monster!" All my comrades, Dead! ALL DEAD! I'll avenge them! I swear!"

He quickly got up and charged at the pair, while he continued to ramble.

"This is it! You die! You won't get away with. AHH! UHHH!" The man fell to one knee, breathing heavy, and in great pain. His mouth was wide open, yet he seemed have trouble breathing. He looked shocked; his eyes glaring, showing his great anger and anguish. "What is this? I...cough...I".

With that he fell to the ground, at Vyse's feat. Vyse looked over to see Fina, arm outstretched, palm facing where the wretch once stood, panting heavily.

"Good to see you've been working on that eternum spell, Fina." Vyse said to her, with a bright smile on his face. Although he regretted the death of these men, he knew it was unavoidable.. He'd been taking steps to help himself realize this, that sometimes you must either kill or be killed, but it could be a hard lesson to learn.

Fina just lowered hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She nodded at Vyse, but showed obvious signs of fatigue.

Before leaving to go back towards, they were thanks by all the merchants at the bazaar. They claimed that those men were former black pirates that were recently terrorizing the neighborhood. As a sign of appreciation, one of the merchants offered Fina a beautiful bracelet.

"Missy, There's more to that bracelet than you'd think. Entrust yourself to it. See its power." The merchant's voice gave so sense of malevolence, as he was truly interested in seeing his gift fully utilized.

"Okay" Fina said with resolved, and closed her eyes. Slowly, energy began to flock to her. And then more. Her body began to tense up. Vyse looked on with concern, but dared not speak. Fina focused her strength, both body and mind. The burden grew heavier. More weight seemed to fall upon her. And in culmination, she let out a powerful scream, and the power took form."

Vyse was knocked back by the energy burst. When he arose, he saw Fina standing there, silver energy radiating around her. "Whhh…what? Fina, you okay?"

Fina stood examining her body and the aura around her. "This…this is incredible."

Finally, the merchant spoke up. "That bracelet will give a shield of silver energy to protect you from magic and explosion based attacks. It's what saved me in the bombardment, but for saving me now, its is yours."

"thank you so much" Fina said gracefully with a bow, "I will put it to good use."

"Well, I guess we should see where Aika and Gilder are." Vyse suggested "We've been away for quite a while now."

As they were on their way to the docks, Vyse was approached by what seemed to be a member of the Nasrean army. He wore the traditional brown tunic, and held a dagger in each hand.

"Vyse the Legend, correct?" The man started, standing up very tall with perfect posture, "Master Vera has ordered me to find you and bring you to him. He wishes to meet with you."

_Vera? That crazy street preacher? Since when does he have command of Nasrean soldiers? Maybe there's more to this guy than I thought._

"What if I refuse?" Vyse responded, lifting an eyebrow.

"Then you will not be allowed to leave here. We currently have control of your ship. You cannot leave here until he speaks with you."

Vyse was surprised at the lengths that this Anakin was willing to go through in order to speak with him. Knowing it wasn't worth the fight; Vyse complied, and followed the guard.

He eventually reached a beautiful mansion on the west side of the city. Surrounded by small rivers and trees, it was quite the piece of property. Armed men roamed the area, as if they expected an attack. Nasr citizens were out near what seemed to be a storage building, receiving some food and supplies from the soldiers under Anakin's command.

They reached the main gate, surrounded by two men, armed to the teeth. After some formalities, Vyse was admitted entrance.

Vyse couldn't help but be amazed as he walked into the building. Their were men everywhere, conversing and whatnot. They all quickly turned to see Vyse, alone, at the door, standing out like a green hat with an orange bill.

"Master Vera is waiting, Mister Vyse" One addressed him, giving him a respectful salute. "Follow me, please."

As they traveled through the halls, Vyse was fully engrossed in his surroundings. Murals covered the walls, depicting some of the greatest battles of our time. One even showed the Delphinus, as it took down Zelos in the battle over Soltis. He did love his new ship, the Dawn, but that Delphinus was in an entire different class. Nothing could match its firepower, or its speed. As much as he missed it, he knew it was better off in Enrique's hands then his own.

"You may proceed inside." The guard told Vyse, as the finally reached a door leading into a grand parlor.

After building up his confidence Vyse slowly treaded into the room. It was an ornately decorated with beautiful furniture and golden chandeliers. A man leaning away from Vyse, hunched over a glass table, stood the middle of the room.

"Ah, so you finally made it. Splendid." The man stood up, holding a small cup filled with scotch. "Vyse, the Legend, is it? I've longed to meet you."

Anakin finally turned to see Vyse. He stood at around 6'10, with shining blonde hair. He wore a gold and white tunic, and had a huge scar across his left eye. As Vyse looked into his eyes, he felt as if he was under attack.

"Those eyes," Vyse thought to himself, as his face showed the fear running through him. "I feel like he's looking through me, as if he can see my soul."

"Something wrong Vyse?" Anakin asked his piercing stare still relentless as ever.

"No, nothing." Vyse said, hiding the truth that his face declared.

"Exactly what is it you want of me, Vera?" Vyse said bitterly, "I don't have one bit of trust for you."

"Oh really?" Anakin said, taking a sip from his liquor. "And why is that? Have I done something that upset you?"

Vyse was at a loss for words. Although he sensed something evil about this man, it was intuition, based on nothing.

"Well...I...um" Vyse try to grasp the words he wanted to say, but they simply eluded him.

"Exactly" Vera remarked, with a sense of great pride "My cause is perfectly noble, and you'd be at fault to oppose it."

"What exactly is you purpose anyway?" Vyse remarked, growing more and more suspicious.

"Balance, my friend, balance." Anakin finally finished his scotch, and proceeded to take a cigarette from his coat pocket. "I wish to bring equilibrium to this world. I wish to do what is best for all of Arcadia."

"You expect me to believe that garbage?" Vyse said angrily. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted or expected. "And you never did say why you brought me here."

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot." Vera finally drew the match from his pocket, and proceeded to light the fag dangling from his mouth.

"I have grown many followers, but if I'm to make the impact I wish to make I'll need the full support of many more. That's where you will come in. People know you. "Vyse the Legend" savior of Arcadia, blah blah blah. People will associate with you. They'll figure anything your involved in must be worth joining."

"So I'm supposed to be some stupid marketing gimmick? Forget it! I refuse to sink to that low!"

Anakin just shook his head in shame. "Oh Vyse, you just don't know what's for your own good, do you? No matter, you will soon see your error in this."

At those words, 2 guards barged into the rooms, swords at the ready.

"Escort him back to his ship men, without a scratch on him."

Vyse knew this meeting hadn't gone well, but it didn't matter. He didn't want anything to do with this man, and he had held his ground for what he believed in. He had no regrets over what had just transpired.

They finally arrived back at the docks, the red moon illuminating the night sky. Aika stood at the docking ramp to the Dawn, and ran to greet him.

"Vyse! Where were you, we were worried sick!" Aika jumped at Vyse, swinging her arms him. "Don't do something like that again, and you'll be one head shorter!"

They both laughed. Over the years, Vyse had learned over the years when Aika was joking, and it was all to obvious to him in this instance.

"Okay, everyone, it's too late for sailing. Let's stay here for tonight. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Vyse had sailed for years, and night time draws all kinds of black pirates. If they we're to fly to Crescent Isle now, they'd be sitting ducks.

Although the rest of the crew would simply stay on the Dawn, Vyse, Aika and Fina would usually sneak away to a local hotel. Vyse figured since he was the captain, he can get away with something like that every now and then.

"Ah Vyse the Legend!" the excited innkeeper proclaimed, pleased to have a man of Vyse's stature at his humble Inn. "I have a room ready for you all. And don't worry, it's on the house."

Vyse lied down in his bed, but his attempts to sleep were futile. He couldn't stop thinking about his meeting with Anakin Vera. He had no idea what was in store, but he knew it couldn't be good. Galician proved that those who try to make huge changes to the world around them are usually driven by all the wrong motives and instead bring destruction and chaos to the world.

"Something wrong, Vyse?" Aika sat down at the foot of his bed. Fina was already fast asleep.

"I'm not sure Aika," Vyse started, staring down at the sheets, "I just don't trust that man. I feel that we're all in great danger."

"I don't see why your worried Vyse." Aika said assuredly "The man has helped so many people already. Whatever his motives are, the results are certainly impressive. But I will admit, there's something about him I just can't put my finger on."

"Exactly!" Vyse interjected "That's what I'm talking about. Aika listen to me, under no circumstances do we trust that man, understand?"

Aika simply nodded. She really didn't understand Vyse's qualms, but she'd come to trust his judgment. She'd stick by him, no matter what path he took.

Vyse's head finally lied back on the pillow, as he attempted to finally slip into a peaceful bliss. As much as he wanted to avoid the thought, there was no way to evade it. He had not heard the last from Vera, this he was sure of.

Okay, I hope you guys liked it. This is just the beginning, so tell me if it's worth continuing.


	2. An enemy of a nation

The Nasrean sun had finally come out of it's hiding, bringing with it yet another beautiful day. Vyse awoke from his slumber, almost forgetting what had transpired the night before. Aika was in the bathroom freshening up, as Fina tended to the fireplace.

"Good morning Fina," Vyse said, as he continued to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, Vyse. Coffee?" Fina asked, holding up the newly brewed pot of java. Of course Vyse wanted some, he couldn't be flying the Dawn home half-asleep, could he?

"Morning VYSE!!" Aika shouted, tackling Vyse onto the bed, causing him to spill the coffee all over the pearl white sheets. Vyse, as Aika kneeled over his body as if she had just conquered him, remained silent, letting his cherry red face express his feelings.

"Aika, will you be so kind as to get off of me!?" Vyse growled through his clenched teeth.

"Sorry Vyse," Aika responded, trying hard to contain her laughter, "but you were just so wide open. I couldn't help it!"

Fina giggled at the pair, as they wrestled over the bed. Overwhelmed by the moment, Fina decided to jump in to, leaping onto Aika's back as she held Vyse in a choke hold. As they continued to gambol, the three eventually lay in the center of the room, Vyse in the middle, embracing Aika and Fina in his arms.

As he lay there, coddling the two most important people in his life, he knew that these feeling couldn't and wouldn't last forever. He feared the day that'd he eventually have to express his true feelings for one of them, and he knew that it would ravage the amazing relationship they had the three had came to construct. For the moment, however, he would lay their, letting himself become absorbed in the sheer bliss of the divine moment.

The peace was abruptly shattered, however, by an intrusive knock on their hotel room door. Aika slipped out of Vyse's grip and got up to answer the visitor.

She opened the door to see the innkeeper standing their, with a young couple behind him.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I have recently received new customers who request asylum, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave as soon as possible. I'm sorry if this will cause any inconvenient."

The group didn't mind that much. They hadn't packed any luggage, so within minutes they were already out the door.

As they walked through the central courtyard, they seemed to be alienated from the Nasr citizens. No one would dare speak to them, but instead cast demonic glares in their direction.

"Is it just me, Vyse, or is everybody looking at us funny?" Fina inquired, as she looked around at her surroundings. People were eying at the trio, their stares as cold as death. It seems that they saw Vyse as an enemy after what had happened with Anakin the night before.

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now I think we should focus on leaving here as soon as possible."

As they made their way to the docks, things only got worse. The locals pelted them with garbage as they made their way to the Dawn.

"Vyse the Legend, HA!" one shouted, as he tossed a bittermelon in their direction, "your just a government puppet! You are blind to the truth!"

As much as Vyse would have liked to stifle their jeers, he simply kept moving, holding Fina and Aika as if he was protecting them the salvo of items hurled their way.

"Positions, everyone!" Vyse shouted, as he ran up to the bridge, "Let's get this baby started up so we can get out of here!"

The crew was quick to comply, and soon they were jetting off into the blue, leaving the invective and enmity of the crowd behind them.

"Vyse, what the hell did you do?" Aika started, with her inquisitive eyes that

always seemed to get answers, "You sure seemed to have stirred up some hatred from the townsfolk."

Vyse simply closed his eyes, his head facing towards the controls in front of him. He simply didn't want to talk about his assembly with Vera. His heart was still racing with fear on what would inevitably spawn from his actions, and for now he wished to stay focused on the present. He knew though that eventually he'd have to divulge the events that occurred, but not now, not yet.

"I'm sorry Aika, but I can't tell you. I need more time to think. Perhaps another time."

Aika just gave her disappointed look, as she hunches her whole body forward with her mouth slightly opened. Her curiosity was going to kill her over this. She just simply nodded, knowing it would only upset Vyse if she asked for an explanation.

They're exchange was interrupted, however, by a large blast from nearby. The three were quickly on the ground, their balance shattered immediately as the Dawn shook wildly.

"Status report, now!" Vyse yelled, as he climbed back up to the wheel.

"Explosion on the starboard side. Half our cannons are offline. Black pirates, 3 o'clock!" Aika shouted, as she frantically searched the skies nearby.

"Th..that flag, it can't be! Ewwww, it's Vigoro! Why won't that creep leave us alone!?"

"Okay, people, battle stations immediately!" Vyse commanded, as he did his signature wheel spin. "This creep will sleep in deep sky tonight!"

"Captain Vigoro, we seemed to have taken our enemies completely by surprise. Most of their firepower was taken off line by our opening salvo, not to mention the overall damage dealt to the hull." Vigoro's vise captain wore a tattered blue shirt, as he gave a salute to his superior.

"Resume the assault, but limit fire to the sails and engine. I wish to slow them down so we may prepare for boarding." Vigoro stopped, as he tied his skull-cross bandana across his head. "Don't worry Red; you'll be mine soon enough!"

For Vyse, and co., the situation wasn't getting any better. Their sails were nearly obliterated, and their remaining firepower was not making a large enough impact to keep Vigoro at bay. If this continued, they'd be sitting among wreckage by the battle's end.

"Engine power down to 40%, Vyse," Fina started, trying to show that she could be a valuable contributor on the bridge.

"Enemy fire has stopped, however. I...I don't understand. Why would they simply stop?" Fina asked, as she frantically tried to make sense of the situation.

"I'm not sure Fina," Vyse started, trying to gather himself. He had seen many a battle in his lifetime, but never before had he had his back against the wall like this. The situation was new to him, and he felt as if he was losing control of the moment, his crew, and especially, himself. "It's possible that they....quickly! We must get on deck! They're trying to board us!"

They quickly scrambled outside, as the ship's alarms hollered throughout the halls.

"Look!" Aika shouted, pointing to the starboard side. Vigoro, flanked by 4 of his crewmates, stood upon their lifeboat, weaving in and out of the Dawn's fire as they hurtled towards the trio.

As the small boarding craft rode above their heads, the foes jumped onto the deck, Vigoro with his cannon at the ready.

"Heh, Vyse, I'm disappointed in you. I expected a much better fight from you. No matter, at least now I'll have the chance to strike you down myself."

"Vyse, can we please get this over with?" Aika asked, her eyes opened wide, showing her anger and frustration, "I'd like to be the one to throw this creep overboard."

"Heh, still as spunky as ever. That's why I love ya Red." Vigoro complimented, as he undressed her with his eyes. "Let's just go back to my ship, make some noise." Vigoro finished the comment with a wink, his goons laughing in the background.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Aika screamed; her face swelling with rage that must surely have come from the deepest bowels of hell.

"Peace, Aika." Fina spoke calmly, her hand lightly perched upon Aika's shoulder, "You must be calm, or he'll easily defeat you."

"Enough talk, Vigoro!" Vyse threatened, drawing his blades, "This ends here!"

Vyse quickly charged strait ahead, his power surging through his veins. As he charged at his enemies, Vigoro' comrades dispersed towards Aika and Fina, leaving a one on one battle between the leaders of their respective sides.

"Heh, 2 weak little girls. Easy pickin's my friends." The leader of Vigoro's goons drew his sword, as his comrades followed in unison. "Don't worry ladies, this won't take long."

"You're right, it won't," Aika cockily remarked. "Should we, Fina?" Aika asked, still with the confident smile covering her complexion. Fina simply nodded, knowing what Aika was getting at.

The duo both lifted their right hands, palms outstretched towards the poor weaklings. Their eyes were closed as they focused on tapping into the vast power of the moons.. As the wretches crept forward, they felt a sharp wind blowing them back. They soon found themselves unable to move forward and were soon being pushed back.

"Wha...what is this! Y...you witches! What are you doing!?" The goons' eyes showed the fear that controlled them, as they struggled to even stand.

"Heh, me and Fina here have been working on this little trick, and you guys are the perfect test subjects." Aika replied, trying to focus her power into the upcoming finale.

They finally summoned their strength, and shouted in perfect unison, "Blue moon! Grant us your power!" At that very moment, the winds intensified, and the cronies were blown every which way. They all were left unconscious along the deck; their clothes greatly tattered from the razor winds they endured.

"Wow, that was actually rather fun, Aika!" Fina said with delight, as the adrenaline in her continued to pump relentlessly.

"I knew that you'd like it." Aika replied, trying to suppress her laughter, "We'll have to do it again sometime. But right now we need to help Vyse!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Damn you, Vyse!" The scream came from Vigoro, reeling from the force of Vyse's blow. Vyse simply kept his position, his blade still surging with power.

"Face it, Vigoro; you're no match for me on my own ship!" Vyse's sheer strength took Vigoro aback, but he was not one to surrender.

"Heh, you're a good fighter ," Vigoro stated, in between heavy pants, "but you're know match for my cannon! You'll soon be nothting but a small pile of ashes."

"Oh shut it, you creep!" Aika screamed, as she lunged at the oaf, boomerang at the ready.

"You know Red; you're sexy when you're angry." Vigoro simply readied his back hand, and smacked Aika clear out of the air.

"Grrrr, you bastard!" Aika yelled, wiping the blood from her upper lip as she lay against the side of the deck.

"Normally, Vyse, I'd take you little girlfriends here and simply leave, but after what they did to my comrades, they need a little lesson." At that moment, Vigoro leaped into the air, soaring above the group.

"It's time to pay, witch!" Vigoro, readying his cannon, fired, not at Vyse, his sworn rival, nor Aika, the one whom he seeked as his own, but at Fina, who simply shook in fear as the cannon blast hurtled towards her.

"Fina, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vyse screamed, as he tried to grasp the sight in front of him. Smoke and embers covered the area where Fina stood.

Vyse and Aika simply were at a loss for words. They couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true, could it? She must be alive, right?! Right?!

"Hurts, doesn't it Vyse? To lose someone close to you? I knew it would do more damage to you If I simply attacked her. Much easier, as well." Vigoro simply blew the smoke from his cannon, almost signaling his victory.

Aika was in hysterics, as she stared at the smoke and ash. "Fi...Fina! N..no! I...I can't lose you! I.. I...wha..wha..wait!" Aika finally stood up, and pointed at the zone of the cannon's impact.

She indeed saw something. From underneath the clearing smog, a strong light shined bright. The smoke finally dispersed, uncovering a girl surrounded by a dome of silver light, holding on tightly to a small bracelet on her right arm."

"FINA!" Aika proclaimed happily, as she threw herself over her. "I knew you couldn't' die like that! I knew it!"

Fina simply stood their, panting heavily. She had just cheated death escaping by the skin of her teeth. She'd have to be more careful in the future, lest she endures the horrible faith she barely evaded.

Vigoro simply stood silently, shaking his head in disbelief. Somehow, however, he knew once the blow was struck, that it was simply too good to be true. He knew now that the tide of the battle had at last fully turned against him, and he knew that he must find an escape. It may be cowardly, but it was definitely a better alternative then being a lifeless corpse littering the Dawn's deck.

"Looks like your strategy didn't work out, did it?" Vyse remarked angrily, pointing his cutlass at Vigoro, "You picked the wrong girl to attack, a mistake you won't live to regret!"

The girls moved into position behind Vyse, as his Vorlik blade surged with power.

"Blue Rogues! ATTACK!" Vyse shouted, as the group moved into their attack formation. "It ends here Vigoro! Your pirating days are over!"

Vigoro didn't say a word, but instead loaded his cannon using ammunition foreign to that he was accustomed to using. He simply aimed at the center of the group, a confident smirk dominating his countenance.

"You may have won today, Vyse, but I wouldn't get to confident. I will one day best you, this I promise."

With that, he fired towards the group, but oddly enough, an explosion did not ensue. Instead, a cloud of smoke consumed the group, as they struggled to breathe.

"Cough...cough...what is this! Vyse said, still gasping for air through the smog that bounded them.

"WEVLUM!" Fina summoned her powers as she used the vigor of the blue moon to disperse the surrounding smokescreen.

"Ummmmmm, Vyse, we seem to be alone here." Fina stated quizzically, as she surveyed the deck, "Where did he go?"

The three looked around in confusion, unaware of Vigoro's whereabouts. The silence was broken by the sound of a small moonstone engine off of the starboard side.

There he stood, riding one of his boarding crafts, his two remaining comrades thrown over his shoulders.

"Alas, Vyse, it would seem that you and your friends have yet again bested me." Vigoro shouted, as he continued to sport his signature smug smile. "I promise you this: we shall meet again, and I shall make Red my own."

"That's right, run you coward!" Aika yelled out, enraptured to see the part company with the arrogant slime ball. "You haven't seen the last of us either, you slimy, perverted, monster!"

Vigoro's lifeboat sped towards his stagnant airship, his crew ready for his arrival.

"Come on girls, we need to get back to our base as quickly as possible." Vyse said, as he at long last sheathed his cutlasses. "With all the damage the Dawn sustained in the battle, I'm surprised we're still flying. We need to make repairs ASAP."

The group scurried up to the bridge, and was soon on their way. They moved at a sluggish rate, as the damaged engine hemorrhaged fuel as they struggled to push forward.

Vyse was simply too far lost in thought to pay any heed to anything around him. He had made enemies out of any entire nation, and his ship would need weeks of repair to safely sail again. It seemed the world was against him, and he struggled not to be crushed by the foreboding fears that pervaded his mind. At the same time, however, he was happy. The thrill of battle, the excitement as he triumphed above all odds, this is what drove him. This is who he was, and he would have it no other way.

"Creasant Isle in range, Vyse" Aika informed him, as she applied Sacres crystals to Fina's slightly burnt arm.

"Commence docking sequence, and be ready to drop anchor" Vyse commanded. Usually on his trips back home he'd be simply happy to just be home, but this time was different. He was grateful to still be breathing, and to see the blue skies for another day. He felt lucky to still be alive.


	3. Reunited

"V...Vyse!? Where are we!?" Fina clung to him, mystified by her surroundings. The three stood alone, enclosed by a veil of a broad mist that seemed to swallow all that was around them.

They walked forward, only to continue to be swallowed by the fog. There was no sense of direction; all that once stood for something seemed to hold no meaning. They remained silent; almost terrified to break the sublime and inexplicable silence. What was this place?

Through the mist a bulky figure crept forward. His white facial hair and mechanical arm made his identity unmistakable. Vyse still was unable to speak, as he fixed his eyes on the man before him.

"Heed me words, boy. The blood is only starting to shed. Be careful, lest you become swallowed up by the winds of evil."

Drachma simply turned the other way, his head facing his feet.

"Remember, things aren't always what they seem!" He turned around to show a taller, proud figure, a scar across his face. "You shall fall with all the rest who refuse to bow before me!"

The haze quickly turned a crimson red, the moans of lost souls filling the air as the three were quickly engulfed by the blood spray. Their screams were stifled as Anakin's demonic laugh continued to echo.

"AHHH!" Vyse quickly shot up, as the sweat rolled into his fearful eyes. He looked around. His cabin. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

"VYSE! You okay in their!?" Aika quickly ended, and sat down n Vyse's bed. "You don't look so good Vyse. You had a bad dream?"

"Yeah, just a dream." Vyse wiped the sweat from his brow, the unassailable panic still running through him. "It's nothing, don't worry about me."

"You know Vyse, you've really been acting strange lately; sure you don't want to talk about it?" Aika wore a befuddled complexion as she attempted to make sense of Vyse's odd behavior.

**_Looks like there was no way out of it now. Besides, I guess its best that she knows. I could use someone to talk to. _**

"It's just, I've been thinking about what happened back in Nasr. I'm afraid that I may of put you in Fina in grave danger, and if something were to happen to you two, I could never forgive my.." Vyse stopped quickly. His mouth remained sealed, as Aika placed a finger gingerly upon his lips, her eyes mirroring those of a mother trying to comfort a distressed child.

_**I don't get it? This is unbecoming of her. Shouldn't she be shaking me until I come to my senses? I'd expect this from Fina, but Aika?**_

"Vyse, we're worried about you. The whole crew fears that we may lose you." Aika rose up, and fixed her hair into place. "Come on, let's get on deck. We'll be docking soon."

Vyse arose from his bed and watched Aika intently as she left the room. What was she trying to prove?

Vyse ventured onto the Dawn's deck, the skies as bleak and dreary as the darkest of hearts, the raucous winds roared across the deck as their deafening howl filled the air.

Vyse surveyed his surroundings as he leaned over the side of the deck. The dark, craggy mountains and barren terrain were as ubiquitous on the Valuan continent as ever. Even though the imperialistic empire had at long last dissolved, the island's malevolent vibe remained strong.

After a thorough analysis, Vyse's engineers concluded that the repairs needed for the Dawn were beyond their expertise. After completing various makeshift maintenance upon the vessel, Vyse decided their only existent alternative was to travel to Valua and seek the knowledge of Brabham and other Valuan engineers.

"Good to see you up, Vyse." Fina handed him some coffee has she leaned near him. "We got a transmission from the Valuan guard. They're sending out an escort to bring us into the bay."

Vyse thanked her for the coffee and headed to the bridge. As he looked ahead two cruisers stood stagnant before him.

"Sir Vyse, we bid you to accompany us into the bay. We have a welcoming committee awaiting your arrival."

The city of Valua had made significant leaps in the field of development in the peaceful times that followed the fall of Galician. With help from nations such as Ixa'taka and Yufatoma, construction had been rapid and successful. Never the less, only so much progress can be mad in less than a year. Most buildings were simple 1 or 2 story houses, but with the cultural variations of architecture from almost every corner of the world, it was still an admirable conurbation.

Vyse, accompanied by his two female companions, walked out from their lifeboat unto the docks. Valuan forces had filed in, standing in 2 parallel lines of 5 men each, with around 15 feet between each cue. They held golden poles to create an arch way, the new Valuan coat of arms hanging from each staff.

A bed of newly thrown flowers lay among the path where Enrique's feet tread. He walked towards the group, wearing a royal Valuan garb.

"Vyse, how bravura of a moment this is!" Enrique accosted him, his hand outstretched, with a welcoming smile which seemed to illuminate the entire continent

"It's been to long, Enrique." Vyse grabbed his hand with both of his own. He truly was overjoyed to be reunited with his former comrade.

"Enrique! It's so nice to see you again." Fina spoke as she performed a humble bow before him.

"Fina my dear, how nice it is to see you in such good health." Enrique returned Fina's gesture, and planed a chivalrous kiss upon the back of her hand.

"How ya doin, big guy? You ain't seasick anymore, are ya?" The formality of the meeting seemed to be shattered by Aika's statement, as she gave Enrique a friendly punch on the arm."

"Ahem, well...I'm quite alright. You all must be very wary from your travels. Wouldn't you please accompany me back to my home? I'm sure you'd be pleased to visit." Enrique outstretched his friendly invitations as he nursed the small bruise upon his upper limb.

Before he even required to request, a chariot pulled up along side Enrique, a brilliantly white stallion at the head with a purple canopy over the top. Everyone piled on, and with a sharp tug, they began to journey through the Valuan streets.

The sides of street bustled with activity as the group rode through. Small stalls and the sounds of friendly banter pervaded the area. Traders from all over Arcadia began flocking to Valua, and the amount of trade running through it came close to rivaling sailor's Isle itself.

"Ohhhhh, look at that one! And that!" Aika could hardly contain herself as she observed the shops to their sides. "Can we please go get something Vyse? Pleaaaase!?"

"Maybe later Aika, we've got to get to the palace now, anyway." Vyse spoke as he fiddled his hands through his pockets. Not a single piece of gold on him anyway. Must have left his coin pouch upon his bureau in his cabin.

The chariot began to slow, and the group prepared to dismount.

"Oh my!" Fina stared in amazement at the sight portrayed in front of her eyes. Before them stood a simple dwelling; hardy any more impressive then any other building in Valua. It only stood 2 stories tall, constructed of simple stone and wood.

"Uhhhhh, Enrique, not to be rude, but, IS THIS your PALACE?!" Aika turned to him, her perplexed demeanor a glaring insult to his abode.

"Yeah, buddy, this hardly strikes me as a place for royalty." Vyse shared in on the group's bewilderment as well. Almost expecting the question, Enrique, cleared his throat, and prepared to speak.

"I believe that a ruler's possessions and attitude should be a reflection and compliment to that over which he or she governs. The Valua of old was built upon the foundation of violence, evil, and poverty under the veil of riches and beauty. So it would only be fitting that the palace would shine bright over the darkness beneath it. I plan to build a nation upon compassion and equality, and for me exalt myself over my fellow citizens would contradict all which I hope to accomplish."

The group stood quiet, absorbing his benign message. It would appear he had gone over this at least once before.

"But enough of that, my friends. Moegi is awaiting us inside."

Enrique bade them to enter, and they walked into the main parlor. Moegi stood over the dining table, placing a Yufatoman rice medley among the pre-set spread.

"Vyse! Aika and Fina, how lovely!" Moegi seemed pleased to see them as she took a seat at the table, "Please, dine with us. I hope my cooking will please you."

A loud rumble echoed throughout the room. Vyse REALLY was hungry.

"Sounds good, let's eat!" Vyse quickly took his seat, and the 5 were quickly engrossed in the victuals laid before them.

"Mmmm, Enrique, mmmm, tell me," Aika spoke as she savored the heavenly flavors which danced across her palate, "if this is where you live, then what was that large building I saw from the bay?"

Enrique quickly dropped his fork and smacked his hand over his face. How could he have forgotten to explain?

"Ahem, allow me to elaborate. In my first months in power, my main priority, besides the reconstruction of the city, was to ensure the people of Valua that the atrocities committed by the former monarchy would never again occur. I realized that even if my rule remains stable, there is no assurance that my future successors would command with compassion."

Enrique reached into his coat pocket and removed a small scroll. It bore the Valuan coat of arms on its back along with Enrique's signature. He unraveled the paper and began to read fro it."

"Effective immediately, I, Emperor Enrique, here by overthrow the Valuan monarchy, and in its place, erect a governing senate, in the hopes of bringing equilibrium to our shattered nation. For I believe that if the power of government is too highly condensed and placed in the wrong hands, only evil could arise. I shall become the head of senate, and each position shall be elected by you, the Valuan people. May we yet again rise to greatness, the new, great republic of Valua."

He placed the scroll back into his pocket, and eased into his chair

"So, Aika, in a nutshell, the building you saw was the Senate hall. I do apologize if my answer was rather superfluous."

"Enrique, that is very thoughtful." Fina's face lit up as she shone praise upon her friend, "That's a big step towards equality in this world."

"Umm, guys?" Aika started, scratching her head, "What's a senate?"

The room quickly went silent. Vyse tried to hold back the forceful laughter working its way to his tongues edge.

"What? Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Aika obviously felt alienated by her ignorance.

"I'm sorry Aika, let me simplify it for you." Enrique's patience far outstripped the others, despite his continuous elaboration which he had just completed. "Instead of me making all the decisions, I simply let the Valuan public elect a number of representatives to discuss certain policies and make decisions, and I will be at the head of this council."

"Oh, okay, I get it now," Aika stated, the other relieved as the prospect of a third explanation diminished, "I like the idea. Makes the people feel more involved, I guess."

"That's good, for that is exactly the message I was attempting to convey to my fellow citizens.

"Actually, Enrique, that's very noble of you." Vyse spoke up, as he ran Enrique's message through his head. "At least this way another Galician won't rise to power"

The words "rise to power" echoed through Enrique's mind. He must address them now. They must know what has happened. He quickly banged the edge of his glass for their attention and began to speak.

"Vyse, Aika, Fina, I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news to pass on to you." Enrique stopped to gather his composure. He seemed greatly troubled by the news himself. "I'm afraid you all may be in great danger."

He then got up from his seat, and walking over to his nearby cupboard, retrieved a newspaper like document and brought it to the table.

"Here," Enrique stated, a stoical complexion across his face as he handed the paper to Vyse, "take it".

Vyse, sensing the gravity of the situation, slowly grabbed the object and unfolded it, as Fina and Aika huddled close.

Capt. RadonValuan cruiser: The ModestoStatus report

3rd day after 2nd Red moon eclipse

_I believe initiating this emissary mission was a decision made in poor judgment. The danger level here continues to rise. If we were to be spotted I doubt we'd escape in one piece. Anakin marches his followers through Nasrad mercilessly, leaving destruction in the paths he decides to tread upon. The Nasr government will surely lose their position and fall soon; they simply lack the firepower for an effective resistance. We must pull out now; suspicion about our presence seems to be gathering. I shall report back in a few days, but I implore you, if communication is lost, cease your dispatching of scouts; there is no reason to risk more troops for such an inane purpose._

His fears had become a reality. As much as he wished to shun the truth, Vyse knew these problems must be confronted and realized; Anakin had ultimately seized control of Nasr, and his time was coming near.

"I don't get it." Aika stated abruptly, shattering the silence of the room, "Is this the same Anakin we saw preaching through the streets of Nasrad?"

Fina simply remained silent, her hand casing her mouth in an attempt to hide her apprehension. The world of Arcadia just narrowly escaped a plunge into darkness less then a year ago, and already the winds sang a foreboding tune once more.

Enrique retrieved the document, and, after folding it, placed it back into his jacket.

"This document" Enrique started, his eyes fixed intently down at the table, "was found among wreckage scattered along the banks of the south Danell strait. Although the captain gave orders not to do so, we needed this vital information."

"What does this mean then?" Fina spoke at long last, as she relaxed back into her chair, "Does this mean that Valua will go to war with Nasr? Please, Enrique, if there is any path available that would avoid conflict; I beseech you to take it!" Fina hid her face to hide the tears which brimmed upon her eyes. She had only begun to heal the scars left behind from the war with Galician; her heart could no longer remain under such duress. The blood, bereavement, anguish, destruction; she could bear to see no more.

"We couldn't declare war even if we wished to." Enrique arose from his seat and traded slowly as he enwreathed the table. "For all we know, the Modesto could have crashed due to an internal error. We have no proof Nasr is responsible for this atrocity. One thing does remain clear, however; you three are all in grave jeopardy. I recommend that you leave here soon, best to a place far from this region. You must stay in the clear while this mess is sorted out."

Vyse grew rather angry with Enrique's last remark. He simply couldn't' run away, he had a battle to fight. He couldn't let Anakin have his way, he just couldn't.

"I can't leave Enrique! I can't! You must dispatch forces to neutralize Anakin's advances!" Vyse put forth a flustered demand rather than a request.

"Yeah, Enrique, you surely can see he will only lead Nasr into destruction and darkness." Aika said, showing great concern over the brewing situation and Vyse's stability, "You have the power to stop this. I mean, all the Valuan forces which fled the final battle with Galician have fallen back under your command, surely you have the man power to complete the task?"

Moegi, having listed to the entire discussion, quickly ran out of the room. Just like Fina, she to could not bear to hear such disheartening words.

"Moegi, wait!" Enrique called out to her, but received no response. "My friends, even if I wanted to lead my forces into Nasr, the senate would throw out such a proposal. We are still rebuilding and are not yet out of our economic depression. We cannot risk the welfare of our nation at this time. I'm sorry Vyse, but for now, we must remain neutral. We simply have no right heading into such affairs without indisputable proof that we are in danger."

Vyse simply sighed. He knew Enrique was right. "I understand, Enrique. We'll take your advice. Perhaps it's simple paranoia I'm going through, I don't know."

"I'm glad you've seen the truth, Vyse," Enrique smiled and warmed the room through the deep morose ambiance which had just controlled it, "I've taken the liberty of having reservations made for you at a hotel on the shore. I'd suggest you enjoy the rest of today in Valua, seek out the pleasures and excitement our city has to offer. Rest here tonight and leave in the morning."


	4. Alliance

Though without eyes of its own, the radiant moon of the Nasr sky could do naught but see the monstrous fleet surrounding the metropolis of Nasrad. In only a short amount of time, the city of despair and former grandeur had, under Vera, had fortified itself as a trade and military hub. No person could ignore, however, the vibe that pervaded this place.

It had only been days since the resurrection of the Nasrean Palace had been completed, now with Anakin claiming it as his abode. The highest tower overlooks the capital, as the risen king fancies a glare

"_The Valuan scouts, what became of them?"_

"_They fled,master,before our ships could establish a perimeter around their position."_

"_Why did you not fire upon their vessel as they retreated!_

"_My Lord, I apologize, but we could not risk the fleeing ship returning to value with scars of battle and witnesses to our attack. It was safer to let them flee._

The brilliant hair swung around as Anakin turned to face his confidant. "Very well, Propher, I will trust your judgment on this occasion. Do inform me, however; what will Valua think of these developments."

Propher arose from his knees to face the scarred glare. His spiked hair glistened a bright red in the presence of the vermillion moon. "They shall think nothing. Enrique will simply turn a blind eye, for we both know how he wishes to avoid conflict. Besides, Valua's current efforts are centered upon the reconstructing of their very existence, not to mention the maintenance of their outer colonies. The people of Valua have no thirst for strife."

"You speak truth, Propher, such from you I do expect." Anakin placed his faith upon his young I suppose this matter will simply pass as the setting sun. However, the day will soon come when such matters once hidden shall reveal themselves to the world. This day, however, does not hold such truth."

"I see your fervor, master, but I recommend that you contain it. At the moment, we too are weak."

"Indeed, Propher." Anakin responded and continued, "IN addition, we shall always have Vyse opposing us."

"He shall be trampled like vermin! My hate for hi is matched only by my love for battle and honor. To think that we ever attempted to associate ourselves with such pirate scum."

"Hold your tongue, Propher. You of all people should know that to accomplish a goal, one should utilize all possible resources and must put aside person distastes."

" What are you trying to say?" Propher responded with a countenance of questioning."

"Allow me to show you."

The doors on the far end of the sanctum swung open, revealing to the two a tall, proud figure, whose feet graced the path laid before him to the center of the room. Prostrating himself upon one knee, the man forfeited himself at the feet of Anakin.

Vera approached the bowing figure and looked down as a smirk struggled to break through upon his complexion. Vera reached down and grabbed a black bandana from the height of the man's head. Looking at the small Jolly Roger stitched into its tapestry, Vera laughed and finally spoke. "Vigoro, I'm flattered. You may rise."

Vigoro rose erect, the Nasrean Sun shinning upon him. "Flattered? It is an honor to be summoned by one such as yourself." Vigoro glanced over at Propher, who reciprocated the glance in a manner of confusion rather than honor. "Anakin, who's the runt?"

"You watch your tongue, lest I tear it from your wretched mouth!" Propher quickly drew his blade and placed lethal edge upon the very edge of Vigoro's Neck. Fazed not by his new comrade's aggressive jest, Vigoro simply took hold of his blade and directed it away from doing him harm "Place you blade where it belongs. I don't want to act upon my true intentions in the presence of Anakin. Consider yourself fortunate."

Overwhelmed by shame, or perhaps paralyzed by anger, Propher yielded to Vigoro's wishes and sheathed his beloved blade. Unable to force the words upon his lips, Propher simply replied with a demonic stare, containing the essence of rage in its most pure form.

"Calm yourselves, I summoned you not to make of myself an arbiter, but of a leader. My wishes you shall follow, and of my wishes alone upon shall you act." Anakin spoke to calm the brewing strife as he meaningfully gazed upon his swarming metropolis. "I do apologize if I appear to be imposing upon your collective talents and abilities, but I hold faith in my own judgment with the greatest of confidences."

Anakin, pausing with his monologue, studied the Nasrad Street that had suddenly erupted with excitement and movement. Masses rushed towards the city center, collaborating into a collective body brimming with anticipation.

"Looks like you've got some fans, Anakin" Vigoro commented, overlooking the scene below them. Vera simply smiled and answered. "Fans? You do not comprehend even the brink of it. These are my comrades, my brothers and sisters, as well as my blade. Though corporally separate, through blood and desire we shall be unified as one."

Anakin turned back to face the two standing beside him, diverting his attention from the crowds "They will have to be patient. We still have imperative issues to be addressed and resolved." Turning to Vigoro, Anakin led his comrades sights to the crowd amassed at the city center. "You see my kin amassed before us. By swearing your allegiance to me, you forfeit yourself not to me, but to this entire kingdom. On the sweat, tears, and blood of this people do you lay your allegiance. You will now belong to the very lands that bask under the radiant glow of the crimson moon itself."

Vigoro struggled to control his countenance once Anakin paused. Vigoro, rather than saver the meaningful complexity of Vera's words, was amused at his interest in Nasr. Vigoro was a warrior and a pervert, nothing more. "I accept. I'm eager to see my new command."

"Curb your bloodlust, Vigoro, you are yet to even know your enemy, or their numbers." Propher broke his silence to denounce Vigoro's intent. Vigoro simply answered "I know his name. That's all you need to know."

"His?" Propher answer back with a perplexed tone, "I believe you misunderstand the sights upon which Anakin has set his axis. We have a goal few would dare to perceive, but one we see as a desire within our grasp."

"Putting aside our ignorance" Anakin interjected between the two, "I am enraptured to see your willingness to participate in our grand design. However, I ask a sign of your allegiance." Anakin fixed his eyes upon the Jolly Roger bandana tied around Vigoro's wrist. With little ore than a thought of will within his mind, Anakin waved his hand as the lack pirate insignia combusted in an impressive display of magic. "Put aside your past, and walk with me into the rising sun."

Vigoro looked up from his hand and simply nodded. He had not yet fully perceived the severity of what he was walking into, put his unwavering sense of pride stood as his pushing force.

"Propher," Anakin started "Ready my council. I shall inform them of recent developments. Our fleets our strong as our wills burn as hot as the deserts of this beloved land. Vigoro, you shall keep watch over your new home. Propher, I give you leave, as well as my blessing. May the moons serve you well."

"I bid you farewell, my master" Propher humbly spoke as he performed a bow before his superior, "I assure you, I shall not fail, lest I fall by my own blade."

With that, the group dispersed, leaving only the walls themselves with outside knowledge of the transpired events and dialogue.

"And…….Done!" Aika wiped the sweat off her brow as she placed the last crate upon the Dawn's deck. "Nice work, people, lets start er' up and get out of here" Vyse congratulated his team as he oversaw the finishing preparations before his voyage.

The Valuan sky showed little signs of daybreak as the yellow moon struggled to pierce the blockade of foreboding clouds, under which a city bustling with hope and activity built itself from former rubble and grandeur. Vyse and his squad set ready at the docks for their departure.

Vyse treaded upon his vessel and proceeded to the bridge. "Ready the engines and open the sails, were leaving in 10." The valiant captain ordered his crew and readied himself at the wheel.

A gentle hand rested itself upon his shoulder as followed by the benign voce of his silvite comrade, "Vyse, you haven't really told us where were going. We're safe in Value, I don't' see why we must leave."

Vyse, his smile unwavering, calmly responded, "To Yufatoma, Fina. We have friends there and we should find haven. Besides, I figured we could all use a vacation."

"YIPPIE!" Aika's excitement burst in the form of a jubilant leap as her comrades looked on with complexions of confusion and humor. "I've needed a break for a while now."

"So it's settled, to the east we travel." With that, the dawn sailed out into the open sea.


	5. Predation

_Captains Log, 10th day since 4th silver moon cycle._

_It has been a while since I've last updated my Captains log, more specifically, since the crystal conflicts. I feel that perhaps this would be a good way to fully organized the thoughts that I've been having lately due to recent events. _

_We are currently traveling East to Yufatoma in search of sanctuary from brewing conflict. Quite honestly, I don't want to be in the way once the mid ocean explodes. As we travel east however, I can't help but feel somewhat guilty. Am I obligated to help stop the conflict which will undoubtedly erupt? Is it wrong to escape a problem that only I may be able to fix? None of my crewmates have condemned me on my possibly cowardly actions, so perhaps I have put to much pressure on myself; or perhaps I'm putting arcadia at risk. _

With a contemplative sigh, Vyse placed his sailor's journal upon his bureau and lied flat upon his bed. Vyse was stressed out. With the conclusion of the crystal conflicts, Vyse had looked forward to a future of bliss out on the open skies. Also, Vyse was hoping for the chance to make the choice which had been hanging over his head ever since the odd girl in holy robes presented herself within his life. However, Vyse could feel that the moons did not hold a similar fate for him and his crew. The tides were once again bringing about wrongs that only he could right. Not only did he feel the obligation to confront an enemy of which he did not know, but his two closest friends were to be left in the dark as his heart continued to thirst.

Moving up towards the bridge, Vyse approached the wheel that Aika was currently controlling.

"Here you go, Vyse. I appreciate you letting me steer the Dawn for a while." Although she did not say it, Fina was somewhat upset to have to relinquish the wheel, "We're past the black rift and we'll be approaching Yufatoman airspace soon.

As Aika relinquished the wheel, Vyse stood to face the skies in front of him. However, as she walked towards her post, Vyse could not help the movement of his eyes, as he became enamored by her movement.

As quickly as his eyes locked did Vyse pull them away. _No, she's a sister to me. _With a deep breath and a renewed grasp upon the helm, Vyse maneuvered the dawn with ease through the open sky.

The open sea continued to berth an endless abyss and a myriad of clouds until the distinct walls of the eastern world came into view. With a sense of triumph, Vyse began his entry through the outer barrier and came in range of the Yufatoman capital.

"Okay, everyone, landing protocol. Prepare to dock." Vyse gave his generic order as his crew faithfully carried out their duty.

As the dawn approached the docks, Vyse and his female companions stood on the deck viewing the sight before them.

"It's surprising" Aika began, as she leaned over the dawn's edge, "it seems everything in the world has been changing. yet this area still seems the same. Perhaps we can finally kick back for a while, aye mister drama!" Aika playfully shouldered Vyse, who simply donned a confused smile.

"Drama! Come on, I've just been a little stressed, that's all."

"Whatever" Aika responded back, but under her breath continued the dialogue, "baby"

"Scarecrow!"

The pair's words quickly escalated into playful wrestling upon the deck. After a brief exchange amidst a collection of laughter, Vyse found himself pinned as Aika came out the victor.

"Losin' ya edge, huh softy?" Aika commented smugly as she remained on top.

"Thought I'd take it easy on ya, this time," Vyse replied in a desperate attempt to justify his loss, "Besides, a gentleman would never hurt a woman."

Fina looked on throughout the event, but without eyes of jealousy. She simply took joy in the happiness of her friends and in the relationships that they shared.

"I hate to, ummm.., interrupt, but Vyse, you need to see something."

Freeing himself from Aika's clutches, Vyse arose and stood beside Fina, who instructed him to look out into the skies around them.

"Notice the traffic flowing into Yufatoma." Fina said with a concerned tone, "we seem to be one of the only vessels in the area. This is norally a booming center of trade; Something doesn't seem right."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Vyse assured her, "Come on, let's enjoy this time, Fina. We don't need to worry about anything. Trust me.

Fina's drew a smile as she looked back at Vyse, "Okay, but I still feel that something is different."

The dawn made its way into the Yufatoman docks as a collection of soldiers began to amass as the vessel's projected landing point. Once the ship came to a halt, the three made their way down the docking ramp and onto terra firma. Upon the steps onto dry land, Yufatoman guards quickly addressed them.

Out of the group, one soldier stepped forward, and bowed with respect before Vyse and his two companions. "When we first saw your ship approaching, we weren't sure if it was truly you. Whatever your reasons for returning, we are grateful that you have decided to come back."

"It is a pleasure to be here, trust me." Vyse responded back, while he attempted to return the polite bow.

"I know you must be eager to get going, defeaters of galcian, but you are to be informed that King Daigo has requested an audience with you. He has been anxiously awaiting you're return

The tri shared confused looks amongst themselves, but soon concluded that the king must only want a simple meeting to reunite with old friends. "No problem," Vyse spoke out, "We'll meet him at any time."

"The king requests your presence now, follow me". With that, the three left the docks and headed towards the palace.

As he walked through the city, Vyse looked over his surroundings, and to his surprise, Yufatoma seemed virtually unchanged. Children frolicked happily along the shores of the lakes, and the citizens happily went about with their daily tasks. With all the chaos that the rest of the world was in, it was good to see that there were at least some places that remained tranquil.

"This way." The guard escorted the group onto a sky lift that would bring them to the upper island upon which the palace stood.

"Man, I sure hope the king has prepared a feast for us again" Aika commented as the lift continued upward, "Polly's a great cook and all, but even she can't match the food here."

"I agree, its been to long since we last indulged in this land's fine cuisine," Fina shared in Aika's hunger, and the two together fantasized about the possible dishes that would be laid before them.

Their reveries were quickly shattered as the lift came to a sudden halt, as the soldier gave the order to move forward. They quickly stepped off transport and walked along the narrow passage leading to the royal palace. As they approached the front entrance, the royal guards stepped to the side and permitted the group to enter.

With Vyse at the front, the trio entered into an open throne room, and before the group was able to fully to take in their new surroundings, Daigo rose from his seat of honor from across the chamber to greet his visitors.

"Vyse!" Daigo excitedly announced upon seeing his old ally enter his palace. "Even when my guards informed me of your arrival I was hesitant to believe. It is great to see you here, as well as your two beautiful companions."

"Our pleasure" Fina politely remarked in synergy with her trademark bow.

"It's great to see you Daigo," Aika quickly commented, "Umm, you wouldn't happen to want to talk over lunch, would ya?"

"Aika!" Vyse quickly interjected with a loud whisper, "come on, don't be rude."

Daigo simply laughed, not at all phased by Aika's apparent lack of tact, "Of course, of course, I do want to be a good host, after all. Come, my servants will fetch you the finest Yufatoman tunics and dresses, and we will then depart to a fine restaurant set upon the city's central lake.

Upon his command Daigo's handmaidens entered the room and escorted the three to separate quarters to change clothes and to be catered to. Vyse was the first to immerge from the treatment, with a fine, blue silk robe with elaborate decorations along the sides. Aika and Fina returned both wearing brilliant white dresses with lacquered chopstick supporting an oriental hair style. With that, Daigo escorted his guests to into the city.

The group arrived at the tea house a bit later, and a waitress quickly addressed them.

"King Daigo, what an honor it is for you to grace our humble bistro with your presence. And Vyse the Great, as well! Please, I will lead you to the royal private section in the back room. Follow me."

The server quickly escorted and Vyse and his companions to a table separated from the rest by a paper barrier. Within minutes, the waitress returned with a full platter of oriental dumplings accompanied by a colorful array of exotic fish and vegetables which create an edible tour de force upon the table.

"Wow," Aika uttered while staring with awe at the platter, "we don't have anything like this back on crescent isle"

The group then proceeded to feast, and together they enjoyed the meal with a spirit of jubilation and relaxation. Though all were currently stressed by continued troubles, for a time, that all melted away.

"We are very grateful for this, Daigo." Fina commented, as she finished her meal.

"Please, it is my pleasure," Daigo paused, and with looked contemplatively downward, "I wan you to enjoy this time in Yufatoma, but I do fear that our peace may not endure."

With that moment, the group's vibe quickly turned from joyous to concerned, as the festivity quickly died.

_You're kidding me. I sail here looking for relaxation and an escape from a chaotic world, and now it looks like I've only ran into more trouble for me to deal with._

Daigo continues with an explanation to his assumption "I'm sure you noticed oon yor way in the lack of other vessels sailing our airspace, correct?"

"Of course," Fina quickly answered, "I feared that something was indeed wrong."

"You're right to think that. You see, after the battle with Galician, my fleets were severely decimated, and we did not have nearly enough ships to properly monitor our airspace. As a result, countless pirate attacks have occurred on unarmed vessels on route to our capital. Trade as since been dead, and our agricultural colonies on the outskirts of our territory have nearly fell out of contact. You weren't attacked because they most likely fear you, but they do not hesitate to attack the defenseless."

"Black pirates have always been cowards, Daigo, you know this." Aika made her comment while trying to make sense of the situation.

"I know, but their attacks don't seem like isolated strikes. I fear that they may in fact be coordinated, and that an alliance may be standing."

"An alliance, Daigo?" Vyse asked in confusion, "If this is true, what could it possibly be centered around? Who could be coordinating them?"

Daigo quickly replied, "Upon my instatement as king, Kangan and Marauji were hence sent to Exile island in isolation for their treason against our kingdom. During their exile, I believe the two have been gathering pirate forces from throughout the eastern skies in an attempt to suffocate our nation into surrender so that they may soon return to gain power."

He stopped, and gathered the tenacity needed for his next words. "Vyse, I truly hate to place you in the middle of this, but I do not have the man power to end this threat, and I fear you are Yufatoma's only hope in eradication this foes. Please, sail to Exile Island and do what must be done. "

Vyse paused and pondered the thought. He was now convinced that it was his duty to stare down these problems he'd been trying to elude, and that this was his place to begin his battle against this new evil. "Very well, Daigo. Your people were the backbone of my forces against Galcian, and this is my chance to return the favor back to the Yufatomans. I will free your country just as yours helped to free the world."

Aika and Fina sat by and were greatly pleased with what they saw. For the first time in a while, Vyse seemed to be displaying his characteristic bravery and courage, and his passion and conviction caused confidence and will to flow off of him. Vyse had been acting strangely since the battle of Soltis, and the two were glad to see his true self return.

"Don't worry, Daigo, those chumps won't know what hit him." Aika proudly assured the distressed king, "We'll leave immediately if you want".

"I knew I could count on you, Vyse, your heroic spirit seems to never die. I have a special vessel similar to the one you used in last trip to Exile Island for you to use. I would send you some soldiers to assist you, but I barely have enough to maintain as it is. Come, I'll have my servants bring your clothes and equipment to the ship. We should head their now."

With that, the group left for their vessel. When they arrived, Vyse, Aika and Fina quickly suited up and readied their ship's engines. With a short goodbye, the three shot upwards into the sky.

Vyse took hold of his blades, looking over them carefully with pride as a mother admires their children. Though he'd taken an absence from true battle for over a year ( aside from his encounter with Vigoro), and was strangely eager for battle.

Aika approached Vyse as he further prepared himself for the upcoming conflict, "Were going to land within the minute, Vyse. Getting pumped up before the fight?"

Vyse took a deep breath, focusing his strength and sheathed his blades, "I'll be fine. Aika, I need you and Fina to stand directly behind the main door, and don't open it once we dock. Trust me on this one."

Aika simply nodded, and the vessel came to a stop and the three packed themselves tightly behind the closed boarding hatch.

Upon their arrival, a small group of armed men, clothed in tattered eastern silk armors, traveled down the island's long walkway to investigate the vessel. With weapons drawn, the group gathered around the ship's front entry hatch.

"Yufatoman spies! Show yourselves!" One of the soldiers spoke out loudly with his weapons readied.

And with that, an amazing burst of magic and energy came from behind the steel door, blasting the entry open and violently thrashing the men aside onto the ground, leaving them barely conscious. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Vyse, flanked by Aika and Fina, all holding their hands which had birthed the power outward.

The three stepped onto the Island, with Vyse at the head, who stepped up to one of the pirates who remained dazed upon the ground. Vyse stood over the man and looked down smugly, "We're here".

The trio continued up the walkway, but surprisingly faced no resistance. All sentinels along the path fled upon seeing the group and fortified themselves within the temple.

"Wow, to think, Yufatoma is near collapse cause of these cowards?" Aika quizzically stated as she saw her foes yield.

"They aren't running out of fear, Aika," Fina stated, "No, they are looking to fight us, but not here in the open."

"Well let's not keep them waiting," Vyse firmly stated as he sprinted off towards the top.

With no one standing before, The trio made their way through the Island to the doors of the inner temple. With reassuring nods to each other, the three opened the doors and entered the shrine.

The shrine itself was true architectural wonder, adorned with decorative statues and murals depicting Yufatoma Gods and legends. Behind the central alter lay a detailed depiction of Bluehiem, bringing about its cleansing wings upon the demons of he east. AS the doors opened, Vyse, Aika and Fina scanned their surroundings, and with hesitant steps, moved forward, as the small lanterns along the walls through little light within the sanctuary. It was not after only a few movements that the three were haltered by a voice of admonishment from the shadows.

"Ah, Vyse the legend, coming on behalf of Daigo, the so called king of Yufatoma. A pleasure.

"Show yourself, coward! Come out of the darkness!" Vyse demanded strongly as reached for his blade.

"Why, so that I may be struck down?" The unknown voice responded, echoing and reverberating throughout the shrine, "In darkness I shall remain, as you shall in confusion."

"Moons! Reveal my enemy!" Fina pleaded to the skies, and with that, a silvery light broke forth from her being, and illuminated the room with beauty and clarity. At the far end of the chamber stood Kangan, surrounded by his elite guards, shielding his eyes.

"Vyse, we really can't beat up an old man, can we? Aika asked this as she pitied the state of their enemy, "I don't want to break his hip or anything"

"FOOLS!" Kangan's voice boomed throughout the chamber, but garnered little respect from the three. "My guards shall dispose of you!"

The men flanking Kangan immediately drew their blades and charged. As they moved forward, Aika and Fina started forward, but Vyse quickly halted their movement.

"No, stay back. I got em''" Vyse stretched his arms to his sides to keep Aika and Fina back.

"Vyse, you Can't….." Fina cried out in desperation, but Vyse was already in the fray.

Despite being outnumbered and having been separated fro combat for so long, Vyse swung his blades with grace and power as he moved swiftly through the hostile crowd. As he darted through the fray, his mighty blades struck down his enemies, as one by one they fell as Vyse moved through them unharmed. Kangan could only look on in horror as Vyse stood alone, power coursing through him as the guards lay dead at his feat.

"It's time, Kangan" Vyse started to walk forward, with Fina and Aika now at his sides. Kangan, in fear, cowered into the corner as Vyse placed his blade in front of him."

"In the name of Yufatoma, You're under arrest, Kangan." Aika firmly stated as she looked down upon the pathetic foe."

Kangan stared back up at the three with contempt and malice, and was quickly losing his will to live. "Fools, how can you see your enemy so clearly, yet attack another. How can you know what is so precious to you, and still surrender it?" Kangan quietly unsheathed a dagger from beneath his sleeve as spoke, and readied for a strike. "Vyse, it must end like this."

Kangan quickly sprung forward and lunged for Vyse with his small blade. Before he could strike, however, he crumpled at Vyse's feat, a cutlass embedded within his flesh.

"Kangan, I'm sorry" Vyse could only apologize as the old man lay dead, with his blood on Vyse's blade.

The three left the temple, and Fina was quick to comfort her close friend.

"Vyse, you had to, he was evil, you know this."

"I know," Vyse responded back with little emotion, "I just wish it could have been different. But then again, I don't see how it could have been."

As the three entered back upon the main walkway, three spies down upon the socking area, ad noticed something a bit unsettling; their vessel has seemed to have been stolen, and a crowd of men stood upon the docking pad.

"You're kidding me." Vyse looked down in amazement as his luck failed him, 'Please tell me our ship isn't stolen."

"Just our luck," Aika added as she joined Vyse in his gaze.

"Those men down there are probably Yufatoman soldiers coming to our aid. We should go down there to meet them." Fina tried to be optimistic about the situation, but she like the others knew something was terribly wrong. "

The three moved down towards the crowd, and as they got close they realized that the men were wearing brown robes and appeared armed, as they reached them, a man with fiery crimson hair approached them. With his blade drawn, he began to speak."

"Vyse, MY name is Propher, grand admiral of the 1st Nasrean fleet. And in the name of highness, lord Vera, you and your companions are hereby under arrest."

"WHAT?" Vyse snapped back with great anger and surprise. "How….how are you here? What has happened?"

"My fleet has destroyed both the vessel you used to get to Exile Island as well as the one docked in Yufatoma. We have also seized the capital and are now in control of it's airspace. Lord Vera has deemed you a threat to Nasrean security and has asked for you to captured alive."

The three stood paralyzed in horror. Yufatoma had collapsed to Nasr, and the worst of Vyse's worries had come to pass.

"You monsters! I won't let you leave this Island alive!" Vyse's words held anger he hadn't felt since the destruction of crescent Isle, and he grasped his cutlasses with power fueled this contempt.

"You can attack me and my guards here, you can defeat us, but yet you will not win." Propher spoke with a stoic sense of confidence and invincibility. "The Yufatoman fleet has been ravaged and scattered; they will not come to your rescue. You will not leave this Island unless you come into custody."

Vyse closed his eyes and suppressed his anger. His enemy was right. He was truly trapped.

"Vyse, we have no choice," Fina quietly rationalized with Vyse, fearing more bloodshed, "Surrender"

"She's right Vyse, come'on." Aika seconded Fina's claim, and with a playfull elbow, tried to lighten the situation. "I mean, it's not like we haven't broke out of jail before."

Vyse wisely took the advice of his companions, and surrendered himself as well as Aika and Fina.

"Excellent," Propher quickly called upon his guards, who disarmed and detained the three and brought them upon a Nasrean cruiser that recently docked. Together they were escorted to the brig and placed in separate cells. Nasr had finally made its move, just as Vyse had foreseen. Now, he could not run anymore; the Nasrean Wars had begun.


	6. The valuan

Vyse sat quietly in his cell, thinking upon what had transpired. Yufatoma had apparently fell quickly to Nasrean forces with no opposition. He had overheard the guards talking about the details; it seems that Daigo retreated all of his forces once he saw the sheer numbers of the enemy, and that admiral Propher simply seized the city and did not harm it. This at least left hope, that perhaps Vyse could later liberate the land he had failed to protect.

As Vyse lay quietly upon his cot, Aika and Fina remained in a cell on the other wing of the cruiser. Aika wistfully stared out the small window they were allotted, as Fina sat quietly upon her metal bed. With a lamented sigh, Aika began to speak.

"It's been days now, I'm sure we'll be in Nasrad soon." Aika looked up into the sky; the red moon. They'd be arriving within the hour. Like Vyse, Aika found little success in making sense of recent events. The most she could was enjoy Fina's company in her confusion and depression.

"What do you think will happen to us once we get their, Aika?"

Aika closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment. She then raised her head with a broken smile and her voice echoed fragile faith. "What happens, I'm sure we'll escape. I mean, if we could escape the grand fortress, than no prison could hold us!"

Aika ended her statement with a trademark laugh, and was pleased to see that she had helped uplift her companion from the depths of despair. For the first time since their capture Fina drew a genuine smile, and though she didn't say it, this meant more to Aika than Fina knew. Aika could only think how much it would have meant to Vyse.

A soft patter of footsteps arose from the far end of the central isle of the lower brig. Through the silence and darkness a lone figure sauntered through dank and rusted surroundings. Vyse arose and made his way to the front of his cell as the man drew closer. As the little light the dim lanterns could throw hit the figure, Propher's form was revealed. He made his was to Vyse, and addressed him from beyond the bars.

"Vyse the Legend. How fitting for filth like yourself to rot here."

"Propher!" Vyse quickly reached to his waist for his blades, but drew empty handed. His blades had been confiscated, and his contempt could only be conveyed by a violent stare and a fruitless lunge at his enemy that was impeded by his prison bars.

"Sit down scum!" Propher reached his arm out, and by forces unknown to Vyse, sent the blue rouge hurtling violently towards the back wall.

"AUUUUUUGH!" Vyse crashed against the side of his cell, and slid slowly to the ground, obviously in pain. He slowly rose, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

Trying to suppress his pain, Vyse spoke slowly as he struggled to stand. "How...how did you? Forget it! What do you want?"

Propher laughed with a sense of twisted satisfaction and began to speak. "I only came to tell you that Lord Vera has sent me a transmission regarding the fates of both you and the whores you travel with. Anakin has decided to be very kind to you three and will plan for your blood to be spilled in the Nasrean arena in front of all his loyal citizens. You will all die without honor, as you lay in pools of your own blood while spectators take joy in your pain. I hope your as excited about the news as I am."

"As a matter of fact, I am." Vyse replied cockily, as he fully regained his composure. Vyse remembered back to his battle in the Valuan coliseum and all the glory that came with it's victory; the outwitting of a world power, the defiance of a single pirate family against an invincible armada. Perhaps Vera needed a re-enactment.

"As long as you're happy." Propher turned away, and made his way back to the bridge. Vyse was left standing alone, pondering what he had seen in Propher's eyes. a sense of regret, of conscience. Upon further thought, he dismissed the thought; he had the problem of always looking for the good in others, even if it had died long ago.

As the cruiser sailed over the barren deserts under the red moon, the city of Nasrad revealed itself from the veil of endless sky and sand.

"Prepare to dock at port 4 outside the entertainment district. Shackle the prisoners and prepare to escort them tot he arena. Failure to properly transport them will result in a personal appointment with me."

A rapid banging made its was quickly down the corridor, earning the immediate attention of both Aika and final. Before they could speak, a group of Nasrean guards burst into the cell and violently pushed themselves upon the two, chains and locks in hands.

"Let go, you monster!" Aika screamed as she was wrestled to the ground as her arms were shackled behind her. She thrashed violently, till she heard the voice of Fina calmly speaking her name. She glanced over to see he companion lying prone also, who simply gave her a disapproving nod. She's right. Not here, not now.

The two were quickly escorted thought he cruiser and unto the passenger ramp into the city. Looking down the ramp, Vyse already stood, their, arms bound, his escorts both seen with bloodied faces.

"Heh, looks like he didn't go so easy." Aika spoke with a smile as Vyse looked up, happy to seethe two had missed so dearly during their seemingly eternal voyage."

Propher ordered his men to begin marching them to the arena holding cells for the time being, and with that the group moved out.

Excitment filled the Nasrean corner pub as the news of Vyse's public execution swept throughout the city. Not a faithful Nasrean was not caught up in the jubilation, as loqua flowed like sweet nectar from the fruits of the gods. Amongst the celebration, one remained stoic, simply staring downward as he sipped his drink.

"Come friend, join us! For today, the moons bless us!" The drunken Nasrean, inebriated by both loqua and misguided joy, approached the seated man, who quietly put down his drink and began to speak.

"I refuse to lower myself to you, scum." The man spoke in monotone, his sloppy, blonde hair hanging just above his navy eyes. "You take pride in seeing a man die who saved your country from Galician rule. He freed your land by his victory at Soltis, and you fools could not spare one warship to aid him. And here you are now, happy to see him die only because your leader tells you too. Pathetic

"What! How dare you!" The man, enraged by the stranger's comments, slowly unsheathed his blade as he continued to speak. "I know who you are. Your the last one. I can tell by your the color of the skin, your accent, and you stupidity. We destroyed your ship, and killed all of your fellow soldiers, except for you. And now, I will finish what Anakin has already started. You shall pay with your blood, Valuan!"

Grabbing sword, the man violently swung it, aiming directly for the Valuan's neck. Without even a glance or an ounce of emotion, he ducked his head down, dodging the swipe, hand reached into his sleeve. Gripping his hidden dagger, he pounced from his seat with amazing speed, and lodged his dagger into the assailant's chest."

"Die in ignorance, fool." The Valuan spoke with anger as he retrieved his dagger, wiped the blood from its once glistening bade. He quickly bolted from the bar, knowing that amidst the drunken jubilation it would take the others a few moments to realize their countryman's death.

Standing out in the Nasrean streets, the mysterious Valuan reached towards his back, gripped his archer's bow, and muttered to himself with unshakable resolve. "The Arena". He would already have left by the time the authorities arrived.

"Get in there, bitch!" The Nasrean guard violently shoved Aika into her cell within the underground dungeons beneath the arena. Aika did bother fighting back; she had no chance against a blade with her bare hands. She lay down on her steel bunk and closed her eyes; the darkness pervading her cell meant nothing to her, she was only concerned with well being of Vyse and Fina. She knew that soon enough they'd be together in the arena pit, and they'd either valiantly escape together, or die honorless deaths together. She could not bear to think about the second, but the thought would not leave her mind. For the first time in her life, she was truly afraid to die. A tear rolled down. A single tear. And another, before long, she lay face down, weeping bitterly.

Before her uncharacteristic fear could consume her, she could both a sense someone approaching. His pompous ego seemed to precede him, as Aika sat up lay her eyes upon her visitor. With each step, Aika grew more fearful as her instincts revealed the man's identity before her eyes were able. He made his way to the front of her cell, and with key in hand, unlocked the entrance and stepped in.

"Hey red." Vigoro spoke with his sexiest voice, equaling even more disgust from Aika, as she cowered herself against the wall. "It seems fate has brought us together. Reminds me of our time in Valua, huh beautiful."

"Ugggg, get away from me you filthy meathead!" Aika shouted with fear and disgust as Vigoro approached closer. If she only had her boomerang ."What are you even doing here?"

"I'm the second admiral of the Nasrean fleets. I go where I want. And do what I want. Come on, you can only run for so long." Vigoro, ever persistent, saw this as his chance to finally have fun with he girl he had for so long sought after. "You know you want me."

Upon hearing those words, a stream of logic and cunning seemed to flow over Aika, who quickly saw her opportunity. Her complexion quickly changed from one of fear and disgust to one of desire and interest. With her sexiest voice, Aika spoke.

"You got me, Vigoro. I'm done playing hard to get." She placed one leg over her other, and moved her finger to signal Vigoro over. Seeing no deception, Vigoro moved close and placed an arm around her

_Don't throw up, Aika. Only a little longer and it'll be over. Just stay strong._

I'm glad you've finally accepted it, red. I'm too sexy to resist." He slowly creeped his hand up Aika's side, who, through her discomfort and nausea, kept up her act. "Say the words I want to hear, Vigoro."

"Give it to me red."

""I will" Lodging her knee into his gut, Vigoro, paralyzed by both pain and surprise, fell to the ground on his knees, breathless.

"Thanks, idiot" Aika stood over him, flaunting her cell key "How nice of you to free me."

"Wait, You can't leave! I thought you loved me!" Vigoro, struggling to his feet, spoke with desperation. "Please! Anakin will kill me!"

Aika, already out of the cell, looked back, and locked the door behind her. "Awwww, poor baby. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to make an excuse while you're here by yourself. Bye, baby."

_Now, I've got to get to Vyse and Fina fast. I can't let them go out into the stadium. Now where's my weapon?_


	7. Exodus from death

"Take your damn weapon!" The Nasrean guard ordered disdainfully as he forcefully shoved Vyse's blade back into his possession.

Vyse carefully gripped his blades' hilts and studied them: they were in perfect condition. Strange that his enemies would take such good care of his weapons, but he was glad just to hold them again.

"I felt naked without you two."Vyse kissed his beloved blades and sheathed them. "Where are my companions?"

The guard laughed quietly and spoke. "No worry, you will all die together in the arena. You enter in death together with the wenches, so do not fear."

_I DON'T fear. But you should. _

"Heh, you Nasreans are as stupid as you are weak." Vyse closed his eyes and spoke with a smirk. Perhaps provoking the guard into a fight will help him escape. "We'll escape from here, leaving a trail of your bodies behind where we go."

The Nasrean guard wasn't remotely fazed by Vyse's comments, and laughed again. "I see you are looking for a fight. I suppose we can oblige."

_We? I don't see anyone around. Either way, I'll strike him down, and escape here with Fina and Aika in my arms._

Vyse drew his blades with anticipation, and smiled back at the guard. "Okay then, let's dance!"

"Yes. let's"

Vyse's legs tightened as his muscles clenched. He drew and blades and readied his strike. But as he was about to lunge, he sensed it. A presence behind him. As his eyes looked back, the deed had been done. He dropped to his knees and saw the act; the blade embedded into his side. Vyse fell to his knees as the blood puddled below him.

"b...b...bast...ard" Vyse's voice lost its sound as it turned to desperate gasps. "I...I...will not...fall...willl..n...n...not give...in." The pain grew worse as the wound brought forth more blood. As the crimson stain pervaded his coat, his strength emptied, his vision blurred. His sight could only make out a tall figure standing over him.

"Very good men. The perfect trap you laid. Vyse is strong, his pride blinds him." Anakin knelt down to examine the wound,running his hand across it. "Have the wound sewn and administered too. I want him alive so that he can die with all of Nasrad watching."

"Yes, Lord Vera!" The men saluted, and carried Vyse, who struggled to maintain his feeble grasp on life itself, off to the medical bay.

_Fina...Aika...Arcadia...forgive me._

Vera watched his men depart, and laughed with twisted satisfaction. "Time to give the Silvite a small 'pre fight talk.' " Examining the blood of his enemy upon his hand, Vera started down the dark corridors.

Fina sat alone in her cell, eyes closed, trying to erase the thoughts of her surroundings. The isolation. The loneliness; it ate away at her slowly. A methodical poison that acted with subtlety. She could feel the cold run through her body, and she began to shiver.

But, from nowhere, a warming arm wrapped around her. Her body suddenly was filled with a warmth as she was enveloped in bliss. Her tears turned from bitter drops to heavenly nectar, as Fina stared into the night sky. She rested her head upon his shoulder, looking up to see the face of Vyse, the face that brought her so much joy.

They gazed at each other, losing themselves in each other's souls. "Vyse...don't let go."

Vyse smiled, and began to speak. "Hello, dirty Silvite!"

Fina bounced back violently from her reverie to a malevolent voice coming from the one standing just beyond her bars. _The evil has arrived _

"Hope I'm not intruding." Vera spoke with a sinister sarcasm as Fina arose to meet him behind her bars.

"Why, Vera? Why?" Fina's voice actually held a true sense of concern and pity. "Why do you continue to walk the dark paths of your ancestors?"

Vera was mildly surprised by Fina's remarks, and not due to her concern, but of her knowledge. "Ah, I knew that you of all people would know, but yet be so ignorant."

Anakin turned his back to Fina and took a few paces away. "But what do you expect. Now with no foolish elders to hide behind...

"Enough heretic!" Fina's sudden anger forced her to cast an eturnum spell at Vera, Fueled by regret and sorrow.

"Foolish girl!" Anakin easily reflected the spell, and it's power forced Fina to stagger back, who was barely able to keep her footing.

"I could easily kill you now, but you are needed elsewhere." A collection of soldiers amassed behind Anakin, and they drew Fina out of her cell. She went peacefully, but looked back into the eyes of her enemy.

_The elders should have finished what they started. Wicked blood surely flows through him._

"You'll think he'll hold up?" The guard examined the bandaged wound, its medical linen already drenched in blood. "Not that it truly matters. The crowd won't see the it, anyway."

"For long enough he will. Either way, he won't survive what he has in store for him." The second guard leaned over Vyse's shoulder and spoke softly into his ear. "You hear that, scum? You're going to die as those around you spit on and defile your corpse. Does that make you angry?" His voiced oozed with perversion as he sought to expend Vyse's remaining energy on useless anger.

Vyse didn't say anything. All he could focus on was staying alive. Despair was not an option.

The roar of the crowd intensified as their beloved Nasultan arose from within the complex to take his seat of honor overseeing the arena pit. He sat down, preparing to address his citizens.

'Lord Vera!" Anakin turned his head as one of his advisors desperately sought his attention. " Admiral Vigoro has informed me that the red head, the one called Aika, has apparently escaped her cell. He said he is currently looking into who allowed her to escape, but he sends his most humble apologies."

"I see," Vera hid his rage well. He had a good idea what had truly happened, but did not take time to brood over it. "Go back to him for further instruction. I'll will have to find a way to break this news to the crowd. Now go."

As the man departed, Vera arose from his throne to a roar of applause. As he bathed in their fervor, he then motioned to calm them, and began to announce over their roar.

"My fellow Nasreans, my brothers and sisters, today we gather for a monumental event, one that will have transpired according to the will of the moons as they continue to bless our sacred kingdom! Today we witness the deaths of crusaders against good, enemies to our people! Those who seek to destroy us, to twist our wills and bring them into their wicked grasps! Unfortunately, the red headed demon has perished in prison, but do not fear. The blood of Vyse and his Silvite friend will still be shed today, and with these deaths, we take another step forward to our predestined pedestal of supremacy and greatness!"

"Go out there and die!" Those were the guards final words to Vyse as he slowly and painfully trudged towards the light of the Nasrean day. He disregarded what he had heard Vera say about Aika; he was certain that she was alive, and free. His intuition would not fail him.

The boo's and jeers of the crowd could surely be heard beyond the moons as he entered out into the open. He hardly acknowledged the trash and waste he was pelted with, as the pain in his side hijacked his consciousness. As he stared across the way, he saw Fina arise from the opposite end, who looked up towards him. That single glimpse would keep him conscious.

They continue to be escorted towards the center of the arena, and as the reached the central point, the soldiers around them formed a ringed barrier on the outskirts of the pit.

"Vyse," Fina could not hold back tears as she threw her arms around him. Vyse could not muster the energy to return the affection; he simply leaned his head helplessly on Fina's shoulder. He felt her hand running down his left side, towards his wound.

_No, she can't see it. She can't see what I've become._

Though these thoughts were not spoken aloud, they mind as well have been. "Here." Fina placed her hand on his wound and cast her healing spell. As vigor and life rushed its way back into Vyse's being, they both knew the effect would not last.

"Get her!" The desperate command of the Nasrean security head sounded strongly through the arena halls as the guards sprinted to keep up with their prisoner. Aika ran quickly, boomerang in hand, looking back to see the men behind her.

"You after me? Well here I am?" Aika shouted with pride as she leapt up to hurl her boomerang. The two guards' legs turned to concrete, their hands quivering over the hilts of their blades. Their grips would finally loosen, as they splashed in red on the ground.

"Damn you, bitch! Damn you!" The remaining guard behind them was shaking with the utmost rage and regret. As he saw the bodies of his fallen comrades, salty tears fell into crimson puddles, and he drew his blade.

"I ...I will kill you for this...What Vera said was true! You must die so that the world can once again be pure. I will do this, not only for my fallen men, but for all of nas..."

The following death cry was silent, but yet it seemed to echo throughout the arena. The man dropped over the bodies of his allies, an arrow standing out from the flesh of his back. As he fell, Aika could see behind him a single man, his archer's bow slowly lowering as the man released his grip on the string.

"Who are you?" Aika was neither threatened nor afraid on this stranger; she sensed he was an ally. Never the less, she needed some explanation as to why this man attempted to save her.

"That's not important! All that matters now is that we get Vyse and Fina out of here before they can be killed! Come on! They're doomed without us1" The man snapped back quickly with admonishment, and Aika was fast to agree. As the man sprinted off closer to the pit, Aika quickly accompanied.

_Who is this man, and why is he so interested in saving us? I will know, soon enough._

"My brethren! Look upon the mockeries of humanity that stand before you all today! Witness their final hour, as well as Nasr's finest!" Anakin Vera's voice reverberated through the complex, responded to by waves of ferocious cheers and applause. "Now, watch as we purify the world by the blade of one man!"

Vyse and Fina had still not let go, and both looked over to the perimeter of soldiers around them, from behind two, the dreaded admiral stepped forth, his blade outstretched to bathe in the light of the Nasrean sun. The embracing two muttered his name as they viewed his figure. Propher.

"I, propher, first admiral of the royal Nasrean fleets, and champion of benevolence, shall act upon the will of my beloved brothers, and will spill the blood of these infidels for all of Nasr, for Arcadia itself! Today, my blade shall signify the will of the moons, and surely they will bless me, and our entire kingdom, with unquestionable power and glory!"

The crowd responded back with applause, only to signify their insatiable thirst for blood. Vyse and Fina separate, knowing that they still had to fight. Propher laughed and readied into his battle stance. "Draw your blades, Vyse. The girl will be dealt with afterwards. I want her alive so that she can see you suffer,"

"Shut up and fight!" Vyse's anger drove his body forward, and struck at Propher, who quickly parried the attack. A furious series of volleys would follow, as through sweat and blood the two clashed blades.

_I can't believe my strength has returned. But the wound still remains, and it won't be long until I am once again cast upon death's doorstep._

Fina looked on helplessly, feelings of rage and helplessness consuming her. She could not stand for what she saw. If Vyse were to die, she would not deserve forgiveness. From Aika, Arcadia, and especially, from herself.

"Stop! Stop!" Fina closed her eyes, forcing out tears she had desperately held back. As energy began to build around her, her rage materialized, as flames began to circle her being. Each movement of her fingertips just as willingly twisted the fires, as the crowds were left to gasp in both awe and horror.

Vyse vied desperately to stand his ground, but he was being consistently pushed back by Propher's unrelenting strikes. His fencing abilities were truly stunning, but he stopped his onslaught and looked to his side, only to learn by pain that he had looked to late.

Propher was left writhing in pain on the dirt below him as Fina's pyrulen spell struck him with remarkable force. The result was an amazing explosion, which left a cloud of smoke, filling the area, consuming nearly the entire pit.

The crowd looked on with panic as they were oblivious as to what now lay beneath the black veil. Vera looked on stoically, simply observing the spectacle.

Vyse shielded his eyes, coughing violently as ash filled his lungs. The smoke slowly cleared, its departure marking the return of comprehension. As it lifted, he could make out a figure, kneeling with two hands on the ground, blonde bangs hanging over her face as she gasped for air.

"Fina!" Vyse quickly ran over to her and slang his arm around her. "Are you okay? Please tell me you are!"

Fina continued to breath heavily, nearing on the verge of collapse. With her remaining energy she was able to look up to Vyse, a tear running over a benign smile. "I...I'm okay...Is he gone?"

The heavy smoke continued to dissipate, but for the moment, they remained isolated from the world. The crowd did not exist, they were not in Nasr. They were once again on crescent Isle, staring into the night sky. But as the smoke around them disappeared, so did their fantasy, and the real world once again claimed supremacy.

"Wait, Vyse! Listen!" Fina's faced showed panic, and Vyse quickly looked into the waning smoke, hearing faint expulsions of breath and pain, followed by speech.

"Heh..you...you FOOLS!" Propher quickly pierced the cloud, and soon stood before two. Vyse stared in horror as to what would happen next. With unforgiving blows, Propher struck Fina in her gut with his knee, and taking his blade in hand, struck her violently with the but of his weapon multiple times, thrashing her to the ground in a bloody mess that must have surely been trying to impersonate her true, beautiful self.

By, now, clarity had once again risen, and the crowd greeted this savage beating with deafening applause. Vyse simply shook with rage, horrified at the site of Fina lying in a state of anguish.

"You monster! How...How can you do that? I'm gonna kill you!" Vyse's rage solely determined his actions, and Vyse struck at Propher with every fiber of his hatred consumed being. Propher laughed and defended against his strikes, parrying them with ease as Vyse's energy quickly departing. His body began to collapse from within, as his blades suddenly became too heavy to grasp. Vyse clenched his wound, and fell to the ground, as darkness began to surround him. The crowd burst with excitement, as Propher placed his blade on Vyse's throat, and tilted it back to strike.

_And so this is how it ends. Through all the light I brought to the world, despite all the bright I brought to the shadows of Arcadia, I will perish in the dark of despair._

One truth that will forever stand the test of time is that the darkness of placed can be pierced by light, and as Vyse knelt in the blood stained sands of the arena, this light shed around him. Propher looked back to see one of his soldiers dead, blood streaking down his back. Before the crowd could focus on his death, another fell, an arrow piercing through him. Propher looked around in panic, seeing his comrades fall around him, and with the toss of a boomerang, he quickly joined them.

"Come on!" These words seemed to echo as Vyse felt him body lifted off the ground and carried away. Vyse could see himself leaving the dreaded arena pit as he lost consciousness. He passed out in uncertainty.

The bursts of firearms and the rumble of moonstone engines jarred his consciousness. Commotion surrounded him, as he seemed to be aboard a vessel. A blonde man hollered commands as he slipped back into an uneasy unconsciousness...

Strong gusts tore not only Vyse's fragile coma but his secular surroundings as well. Pieces of the vessel tore away and fell to deep sky. His body shook, as two figures around him scrambled frantically. As the ship finally split, Vyse felt a warming touch, as loving hand clenched his arm and stopped him from falling. It was by this act of love that Vyse would survive, but at the time, Vyse once again passed out. It would later by uncertain tot he once closest to him if he would ever awaken.


	8. Enter, Aetius

If you guys are reading this far, I'd wish you'd leave me a review, as I'd love to hear if you guys are enjoying it. I hate to assume that people are reading it, and I don't want to keep writing if no one's reading, so drop a word. I'd be very grateful (I'll return the favor, guaranteed.)

The low hum of a ship's moonstone engine reverberated through his chamber's thin steel walls as Vyse once again came back to reality. A type of haze seemed to surround him as he struggled to rise, but this fog quickly parted once he was on two feet. He looked back down as his cot; there was a dried bloodstain where he laid. Inspecting his side, he noticed his now filthy and unsanitary bandage hanging from his injured wound, now with a reddish-brownish pallor. "Great, now where am I?" Vyse was bewildered by yet another change of location and, grabbing his weapons from his bedside, exited into the hallway.

The dark, grimy hallways were silent with the exception of the monotone of he engines and the repeated drips that could be heard in the darkness. Dim, failing lights struggled to throw light as Vyse slowly and cautiously made his way down the corridor. "This is just creepy." Vyse whispered to himself, trying to conceal his presence from whoever might be lurking about. He looked ahead and could distinguish a door, ornately decorated, at the end of the corridor. Vyse drew his blades and, with focus and drive, opened the door.

"HIyyyyyyyyyah!" Vyse leapt through the door with fervor, expecting enemies from all sides. There were none, but only the eyes of his dearest, Aika and Fina, standing together, staring at him with eyes of amazement and joy. As soon as Vyse had sheathed his swords, they both ran to him, arms open, and forcefully embraced him.

"Vyse! You're okay!" Aika shouted with jubilation as she rested her arm around his shoulder.

"We didn't know if you were going to wake up." Fina added, she two resting her tearful face on Vyse's arm.

"You didn't have to scare us like that, you idiot!" Aika reprimanded him playfully as she gave him a soft punch on the arm "You nearly scared us to death!

" Heh, sorry?" Vyse said, abashed. "Better safe than sorry, I guess."

"Don't worry, you're not in danger."

Vyse looked up to address the voice. Standing before him was the man he could vaguely remember from the arena. "I'm Aetius. I was there when we…you guys made you're escape from Nasrad. Do you remember?"

Vyse simply nodded. He did recall a figure, wielding a bow, decimating the guards as he lost consciousness. This must have been the man who, in part, saved not only his life, but those of Aika and Fina as well.

"To clarify things, Vyse, we are currently on board a Valuan cruiser and we are set to land in Valua within the next half-hour. I'm not sure if you recall, but when we escaped the arena we made our way to the docks and commandeered a small Nasrean warship.

Aika quickly interrupted, and continued the narrative. "We knew that the south Dannell strait was too heavily guarded, so we decided our only chance was to try and brave the north Dannell strait. Avoided cannon fire, we entered the rift, but our ship could not hold strong under the pressure."

Fina then started, her voice tinged with remorse, similar to the others. "Our ship began to break apart… you…were still slipping in and out of consciousness. We held on the ship and you as best we could, but before long we were slaves to the wind and were thrown onto a nearby sand plain. We were all knocked out at that point, with the exception of Aetius here. He said that he rounded up our bodies and waited for help and somehow, by the grace of the moons, a Valuan ship arrived and picked us up."

"The ship was probably on a good will mission to Nasr." Aetius added, "But probably changed its objective once they found us lying helplessly in the desert."

Vyse couldn't help but remain silent as he pondered everything that had been said. To think, all of this was done with only himself as a burden. He never knew the strength of Aika and Fina alone, and was even more amazed by the commitment of this Aetius, this stranger, without whom Vyse and his friends would probably never live to see the moons again. He was intrigued, and even somewhat awestruck by this man and his actions. He only hoped that in the future he'd be able to repay him for his courage.

"Begin landing procedures, we'll be docking soon!" The Valuan captain yelled into his communication tubes as his pilot kept a firm grip on the wheel. "Glad to see you're okay, master Vyse. We'll be docking in a minute so you guys can go and get ready to disembark.

The group may there way to the loading zone and happily stepped onto the dark and cracked land. A small group of soldiers stood waiting at the docks, and amongst the group, Enrique arose, ready to greet them.

"Vyse! Aika, Fina! You're alive!" Enrique greeted them with excitement and a slight sense of surprise. "I had feared that you had been lost after the…misfortunes in Yufatoma."

"Enrique, I.." Vyse quickly tried to respond, but was quickly cut off by Enrique. "It's okay, Vyse, I know everything that happened. Their defeated fleet came here in retreat and in search of sanctuary. Don't worry, we've already declared war. We are organizing our fleets, as we are suspecting a Nasrean attack soon. Valua is still weak, but we will not go without a fight."

Enrique stopped and looked behind Vyse to see Aetius, standing quietly. Enrique's eyes immediately strained in disbelief, and he began to talk with trepidation. "Ae…Aetius? Is... Is it you? I thought you had…"

"Enough, consul Enrique." He interjected quietly. "I'll discuss shortly, I promise."

Vyse, Aika and Fina only looked on at the exchange with confusion. "What could he be hiding?" Aika submitted quietly. The other two could not offer up an answer.

"Very well, Aetius, but I do expect you're report. You're new friends here need to hear it." Enrique paused and with a clap summoned a chariot to his side with a spacious coach in the back. "Come everyone, get on board. We have much to discuss, as you have much to see."

The five entered the carriage. Inside it was lined with a fine, dark silk, and two padded benches stood at opposite to each other. Enrique and Aetius both boarded and took the left bench, as Vyse and the girls took the right. With an order from Enrique, they departed.

The ride began in silence; everyone looked to each other to start. There was so much to talk about; the loss at Yufatoma, the captivity in Nasr that Enrique was still ignorant to, or perhaps this issue with Aetius that was still concealed in uncertainty. Fed up with quiet, Enrique at long last began.

"Tell me, Aetius, what has happened during you're absence from Valua. Spare no details, as I have reason to believe that only you could tell me the whole story.

Everyone looked on intently as Aetius took a deep breath and began to speak. "I guess. I guess I should tell you guys everything. I don't want to be an enigma. My name is Aetius, 1st officer of recon of the Modesto, Valuan imperial fleet." Vyse, Aika and Fina were instantly taken aback. They remember hearing of the Modesto, how it was destroyed by a Nasrean fleet outside of Nasrad. They dared not interrupt however, as Aetius was intent on continuing. " The rest of the crew and I were given the assignment of keeping a close eye on Anakin Vera and his rise in Nasrad from a distance and to report this info back to Valua. We were making good progress; spying down from mountains above the city, intercepting transmissions. We were ready t turn back towards home when we were regrettably discovered."

Everyone could see that this is where the story became hard to tell. Aetius went silent for a bit, and with a heavy heart, began again.

"We tried to escape, but outnumbered as we were we could do naught but try and evacuate. We rushed to our lifeboats, but I believe only me and a few others aboard our life craft actually made it off the ship alive. We crash landed within Nasrad itself. I..I remember the bodies littering the crash site. Only my companion and I, Alexia, survived. She and I left the site and took up residence in an abandoned building, the stench of mold and decay unbearable. We had nowhere to go; we survived on what little food and supplies we could find or steal incognito from local markets. We kept this up for weeks until one day… Alexia…"

"Aetius, are you okay?" Fina asked with eyes compassion as Aetius struggled to remain strong.

"Yes, Fina, thank you." Aetius began again, with a sense of resolve. "Alexia didn't' come home one night. Donning a Nasrean garb over my Valuan suit, I went to the market only to find a group of soldiers over a body. There she was, massacred in the light of day, without pride or honor, in the presence of women and children. I was now alone."

An eerie gloom then took control on the carriage, as everyone who heard Aetius' words quickly succumbed to it. "Aetius," Vyse began, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"How could you have?" Aetius responded with despair. "I…I loved her. I had known her since we were children. I fell into a depression, but then arose with resolve. I promised her I would have revenge on Nasr and Anakin, who I knew had given the order to attack her and my ship. I knew I was in no position to do anything, so I continued to lay low. That's where you guys come in."

Enrique's interest quickly doubled, as perhaps now he would learn of what had befallen Vyse and his companions.

"You see, Enrique," Aetius now spoke directly to him, as to explain why Vyse, Aika and Fina had been in Nasrad. "These three were apparently captured by the Nasrean fleets in Yufatoma and were brought back to Nasrad for execution."

" I feared as much." Enrique said calmly. "It's a miracle you are here before me today."

"Perhaps, Sir, but I shall give the details. Upon hearing of there arrival, I saw my chance of escape. They needed me to help liberate them, but I too needed them, as well." Aetius now directed his speech towards the three sitting on the bench across from him. "I need you guys. I can't fight Nasr alone, and I think I can actually make a difference if I help you guys." His voice was tinged with a sense of desire and hope, as if he was asking for something.

"It's okay, Aetius, I know what you're getting at,." Vyse smiled wide, and spoke with assurance. "You can travel with us for as long as you want. It's the least we can do for you're help."

"Yeah, man, we'd love to have you onboard. Someone needs to clean the decks." Aika joked and brought a smile to Aetius's face. Something it seemed he may have forgotten how to do.

"Do not be worried, Aetius, you are welcome with us." Fina spoke with warming care that made Aetius feel loved.

"Thank you all so much. I really cannot tell you what this means to me." Aetius now finished his story with a smile and fervor. "As I was saying, Enrique, I made my way to the arena, where I knew the execution would take place. Apparently, Aika here had freed herself already, and together we worked to free Vyse and Fina."

"It was nothing." Aika said with a dismissive sense of humbleness. "Let's just say a creep got what was coming to him."

"Anyway, we entered the arena pit and narrowly got Vyse and Fina out of there. We escaped to the docks, took a ship, and escaped the Nasrean fleets. We crash landed on a desert Island, and from there we were picked up by A Valuan ship and brought here."

"I see, that is most amazing, Aetius." Enrique clapped his hands and the carriage came to a halt. "Don't worry, I have a new assignment for you Aetius, and Vyse, Aika Fina, you're all going to love this.

The group exited and Enrique summoned them into a military compounded. They walked through a few dark corridors to a large door, with two guards stationed on both sides. "Hold you're breath and prepare yourselves."

"What are you showing us, Enrique?" Aika asked strongly, brimming with curiosity.

"Just wait." Enrique responded, and with that, opened the door before them.

The group walked in to a gigantic open room, and they all entered fervently. They looked about the area momentarily, but all quickly fixed their eyes on the central figure that they had been brought to see. Silent awe swept over them, as words were lost to all. Enrique smiled, and then proudly offered them what had already been realized but not yet comprehended.

"Vyse, I present to you, the Delphinus."

Vyse, Aika and Fina cheered loudly as Aetius looked on with amazement. He had never seen this ship before but had only heard of its legend.

"Enrique, are you.." Vyse started, stuttering with awe. "Yes Vyse," Enrique assured him "It's yours once again, and this time, for good."

"Enrique, how can we possibly thank you for this?" Fina asked humbly. "Actually," Enrique began "I'm not just giving you this ship for the hell of it. I do have some specific things that I…Valua needs you to do."

The four looked on, with looks mainly of excitement. They saw a possible adventure before them, though they also recognized the dangers that may be laid before them. "Tell us what you want us to do, Enrique." Vyse began, "We'll do what we have to protect your Valua."

"Okay, now all of you listen closely." Enrique talked slowly and pensively, greatly emphasizing his words. "It's only a matter of time before we are at war with Nasr, this I know for fact. Although most of our rebel navy at Soltis returned to our command, the Nasrean fleet is getting stronger and stronger, and we are definitely undermanned. It's only through strategy and strong leadership that we can hope to prevail. This is where you come in."

"Enrique, are you just giving us this ship to serve in your army?" Aika asked, somewhat surprised. Usually Enrique isn't so strait forward.

"In essence, yes Aika." Enrique stated, now with a little less confidence. "I will appoint all of you senior admirals of my fleet. You guys together are the only ones who could thwart Anakin in his plans."

There was no thought amongst them; within seconds Vyse responded back with force "Of course we'll help you! This is a fight of good versus evil, not just a political fight. Count us in!"

"Me too!" Aika shouted. "I'm in this till the end!"

"I will be of assistance." Fina quietly added. "I will do my best."

"I Guess I'm up for a second tour of duty." Aetius proclaimed with renewed confidence. "Count me in."

Enrique smiled wide, knowing he had done his part. "Great. Now listen, my scout have written some reports that you can find on the bridge. They should give you the information necessary to help you succeed. Once again, thank you. Thank you all."

Enrique and Vyse shook hands, and the rest gave there own signs of affection to him as they one by one entered the ship.

"Aetius, you sure you're up for this?" Enrique asked as Aetius readied to board.

"Oh yeah. Anything for Valua." With those words, he ran on board.

With the start of the engines the group went back to usual stations, with Aetius a bit confused.

"Wait Vyse." He asked, bewildered. "Shouldn't you be sitting in the captain's chair?"

Vyse laughed, and then explained. "I'm a true captain, Aetius. I take the wheel."

Aetius only smiled. He truly admired this man.

As the ship exited the bay, Enrique watched there departure. In his heart, he didn't expect to see them ever again.


End file.
